The Mysterious Numbuh Half
by E.Adm. Keruru
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up and moves into Sector V, seem to be interested in Numbuh 1. Who is this girl and what's her intension by moving in? More importantly, what secrets is she hiding that includes her link to Numbuh 1 and Father? Please review...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **No**! I absolutely do not own anything _(besides the new character[s])_ throughout this story, **PERIOD**!

* * *

Codename: Kids Next Door

The Mysterious Numbuh ½

* * *

Operation: H.A.L.F.

-Half-

-All-

-Life

-Female-

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Girl in Town

* * *

A bright day as usual for Sector V, they have just completed yet another victory over stealing The-Delightful-Children-From-Down-The-Lane's birthday cake (actually one of the very few times they succeeded). They already manage to hand out slices of cake to other kids. Afterwards, they headed back to their tree house while munching away a slice of scrumptious cake, mouths cover with all type of ice cream flavors. Just as they reached their tree house, they notice a short girl, between the size of Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2, was standing in front of Nigel house, admiring the tall view.

She had pallid hair that goes all the way down the bottom of her shoulder blades, and wore a white T-shirt and black short skirt. She had thin white fingerless gloves on her small hands, yellow shoes, and tiny diamond earrings on her earlobes. She seems to be dumbfounded about the tree house, judging the way she is looking at it, but the looks of her she is quite bright.

"Uh, excuse me, little girl," Numbuh 1 asked as he approached her. He stood a few steps behind her. "What are you doing standing here?"

"Is this your house Numbuh 1?" She asked in a cute tone, still looking at the house.

"Uh, yeah…you could say that." He replied nervously, feeling like he was about to blush at her.

"It's very neat, in fact, very cool actually." She replied, and then took a few steps back, making her standing next to Numbuh 1. "Of all the trees I have seen, this one seem to stand out on Earth."

"Really?" Numbuh 1 asked, and then put out his hand. "T-thanks, I'm Nigel Uno, what's yours?"

She turned towards him, showing her beautiful blue eyes.

"Emily, Emily Demie, it's nice to meet you Nigel." She said gently, shaking his hand and then smiled.

Nigel shook back, looking at her sweet face. His eyes then trail down to her feet, which he notices that there was a large set of luggage at her side.

She read his eyes and answered. "In case if you're wondering, I'm moving in with you."

There was a slight pause.

"EEEH!" Nigel screamed, flinching back a few steps. "What did you say?"

The others, standing aside, ignored and forgotten, ran to Nigel's side when he screamed.

"What? What's going on Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yeah, wha happen? She just smile and mumble something then BAM, you scream." Numbuh 4 said.

"You can tell us, Numbuh 1, it's not like the world is going to end." Numbuh 3 said casually.

A minute later from down the lane…

"EEEH, No way!" The others cried.

* * *

Now inside the tree house, Sector V boys sat across from the mysterious girl in the control center, while Numbuh 5 sat next to her on her right and Numbuh 3 on the left. She sat there looking down at her shoes and her hands gripping her lap.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Numbuh 4 began after a long pause. "So you just came to move in with us, huh. What the crude, who said you could live here?"

"Well, Numbuh 4, that's why I'm here," Emily replied, she peered over to Numbuh 1, "I was hoping that I could ask Numbuh 1 here if I can move in, or else I'm force to move with my relative, which I don't really prefer."

"Not our problem really, girl." Numbuh 5 said, "Here is a battleground, and we can't have civilian children in the way. It's best to move in with your relative, I mean it can't be that bad living with your relative, right?"

"No, not at all. It is just that living here with you guys is much more cool and everything. You know, living around Numbuh 1, one of the best leader and operative of the Kids Next Door. Not to mention, he is the son of the legendary founder of the Book of KND, Numbuh 0! Who would not want to live with him and his team? Everyone say you guys are legend!"

Sector V began to blush and mutter to themselves proudly, nodding in agreement of her flattering them.

"Well, I guess you could stay…" Numbuh said proudly.

"Oh thank you, Numbuh 1!" Emily cried in delight. She lunge at him and hugged him tight, causing Numbuh 1 to flinched back.

"Uh, Numbuh 1, "Numbuh 2 said, "I think she likes you."

"What! Don't be ridiculous Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 1 yelled nervously. "There's no way a cute little, I mean, little girl would like me!"

"Thank you so much!" Emily said repeatedly, releasing him from her hug. "I going to go choose room now okay, see ya later now!"

She ran out of the room with her stuff and down the halls. Numbuh 1 mouth dropped as she dashed out. Everyone looked at him, giggling a bit.

"She does not like me! I barely know her!" Numbuh 1 yelled while waving his hands in the air wildly.

"Well it could be love at first sight or something." Numbuh 2 giggled.

Numbuh 1 slapped his forehead and groaned. There was a slight pause of silence.

"You know, she's pretty smart for a little girl." Numbuh 3 exclaimed. "I mean, she somehow knew that Numbuh 1 was Numbuh 1, without a doubt."

"Hey… wait a minute, that's right." Numbuh 1 said, "She somehow knew that I was Numbuh 1, but I didn't tell her that…"

"Well probably because Numbuh 1 is just famous that's why." Numbuh 4 suggested.

"Yeah that's probably right."

"Well then," Numbuh 3 interrupted, "How does she know you Numbuh 4, you didn't say you're Numbuh 4."

"Uh…" Numbuh 4 hesitated. "Come to think of it, how the crude does she knows that I'm Numbuh 4 anyways?"

"Man," Numbuh groan, "Numbuh 5 thinks she's hiding a secret from us. I mean, Numbuh 1 has never seen her before, so could this be…"

"An adult spy?" Numbuh 2 suggested. Everyone looked at him blankly. "Oh come on, it's possible. Remember I accidentally made a device that turned me to a teenager temporarily. Maybe the adults just reverse the effect, what other possibility could there be for knowing so much about us?"

"That's true" Numbuh 1 agreed, "I think we need a little talk with little Emily a bit."

Just then, there was a large crash out of the floor, shooting out a large geyser of water. An adult in a yellow full swimsuit appeared with a toilet lid over his shoulder, red plunger-like shoes, and a toilet paper roll around his wrist and his head. It was none other than the not so fearsome Toiletnator. He quickly landed and shot toilet wrap that entangled Numbuh 2, 3, 4, and 5 in a bundle. Numbuh 1 left out to deal with him.

"Aha, ha, ha, ha! Muh, ha, ha, ha!" the villain laughed triumphantly. "I, the Toiletnator, have successfully taken down the Kids Next Door. Now I am the strongest of all for sure, by destroying the tree house once and for all with my incredible sewer flooding powers!"

"Uh, Toiletnator," Numbuh 1 muttered, scratching his head.

"Huh?"

Numbuh 1 slowly waved at him, signaling the 'you forgot me' wave. There was slight pause.

"Ah drat, so Numbuh 1, you manage to escape the awesome might of the Toiletnator. Well, the next time, it will be impossible to dodge out of the way!"

_Uh no, no, I didn't dodge you idiot. _Numbuh 1 thought, waving hand noting 'no that's not it', _I was merely lucky that you miss me._

"Well Numbuh 1, eat this!" Toiletnator cried getting ready to throw another toilet wrap.

"Not so fast," Numbuh 1 cried. He quickly dove towards a SPANKER and pulled the trigger. Sending the toilet wrap back the Toiletnator, wrapping him up in his own toilet wrap.

"Ah crap." Toiletnator groan.

In an instant, Numbuh jump kick Toiletnator out of the tree house, where he would crash back into the sewer system where he belonged.

"Nice work, Numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 said, "Now get us out of here."

Just before he could though, the ground caves in from under him. A machine with dental tools appeared with a full purple-suited man with large braces sitting in the seat.

"It's time for your dental check up, Kids Next Door!" The villain yelled.

"Knightbrace!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came here with some friends for a common cause!" he sneered.

From above, a tall man swoops down at Numbuh 1, nearly knocking him over. The flying villain had cape-like wings, fangs pointing out, and thick white gloves. It was Count Spankulot, the Spank-Happy Vampire.

From underneath, a large overweighed woman appeared. She had small spectacles, black and white mix hair, a large blue dress, pink slippers, a spatula in one hand, and a bowl full of spinach on the other. Grandma Stuffum towered over Numbuh 1, getting ready shove a mouth full of spinach down his throat.

He manage to dodge out of the way, but now realizing that he have to deal with three of the most dangerous and powerful villains of the Kids Next Door.

"Oh such skinny children must be feed with Grandma Stuffum's spinach soup!" The overweighed woman cried.

"Naughty children must obey the rules of adults, or face the punishment from Justice!" The vampire demanded.

"And you know my reason why I'm here…" Knightbrace said, "To clean you're to teeth till it shines bright!"

Instantly, Grandma Stuffum shot out little spinach sludge at Numbuh 1, causing him to stick to the wall and trap. He struggled to break free as Knightbrace approached him, while Count Spankulot approached the others.

"Well Numbuh 1, I think we will put an end to you now. While Count Spankulot over there is spanking your little friends, I think it's a great opportunity for some old-school drilling!" Knightbrace raised his large drills that attached to the machine, causing Numbuh 1 to tremble. "Say 'ah'! Muh, ha, ha, ha!"

"Aah! No you can't do this to me!" Numbuh 1 cried in fear. The drills came closer to him, about a foot away from him. "No, no, no, wait, wait, wait…"

A sudden crash came through from upstairs, large chunks of wood and metal came crashing down, grabbing the attention of the villains. Amazingly, Emily descended down to the center of the control center with a 2x4 technology in each hand, rapid firing the villains. She landed on the table-tire and shot the spinach sludge that trap Numbuh 1, freeing him. She gave a quick wink at Numbuh 1 and refocus on the villains. They fired at her, but she sprung up into the air. In midair, she shot at them without miss. On the peak of her flip, she threw away a tech low on ammunition and quick draw a larger weapon. She lands back on the ground and continues her shots with smaller weapons, pretty much side step to dodge enemy fire and then return them with the fire of the larger weapon. First, she shot out Grandma Stuffum, then drove the Count crashing outside the tree house then shot him down, then finally swivels towards Knightbrace. She switches gear in the gun, from one barrel to double barreled, and blast it at Knightbrace in the chest, causing to cannon out the tree house with tremendous force.

She turned side to side to make sure the situation cleared, and then she dropped the weapons to the floor and turned to the others.

_She is amazing!_ The boys thought.

"Uh, Emily…" Numbuh 1 began.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier, Numbuh 1." She interrupted, apparently reading his mouth. "Allow me to reintroduce myself, I'm Emily Demie, A.K.A Numbuh ½, it's next to meet Sector V."

* * *

Okay, Emily reveals that she is a KND operative, lots of stuff will be reveal in the next one. Just in case you're wondering or don't know, "demie" is "half" in French. But I can tell you, she is not a French girl. Again please review and read more later. If ya don't, I may not know what to improve in my next story and I might just leave y'all in suspenses in other stories too. Sorry, it couldn't be helped. Ku Ku Ku...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revealing Secrets, Discovering More Secrets

* * *

"Eh~~, you're Kids Next Door operative?" Sector V yelled.

"Yeah, really," Emily giggled. "I even have my ID thing with me and you could check the Kids Next Door's Code Modulator. I'm 100% KND operative, no lie."

They once again were sitting at the tire-table in the same seating arrangement. Sector V mouths' dropped to the floor in a big surprise.

"Well," Numbuh 5 began, "At least that explains why she knows us."

"Hey wait minute; you said your identity is Numbuh "Half", correct?" Numbuh 1 questioned.

"That is correct, "sir", teehee." She giggled, covering her mouth.

"That can't be right; "Half" is already taken by Sector Z already." Numbuh 1 exclaimed, though it only look like it interested her instead of frightening her. "There cannot be two operatives of the same number you know. Explain yourself. Are actually an adult spy?"

"Oh, I thought it was something important." She laughed. She stood up and explained. "Didn't you know, Sector V, there's two ways to say it and yet it's different?"

"Hmm?" Sector V hummed, confused.

She laughed and gave a big smile.

"Allow me to demonstrate…"

She got out a piece a paper and a pencil. Sector V gathered and huddled over to see her explanation.

"You see, the way Sector Z was design, was that they took their numbers in decimals, like 0.1 or 0.2. The Numbuh "Half" you're thinking about is 0.5, correct?"

"Go on…" Numbuh 1 muttered.

"Okay, well, my number is different though." She continued, "What if instead of decimals, which looks like regular numbers, I write it like this."

She quickly wrote out the number ½.

"See, in my case the number is a fraction, which is the abnormal way on writing "half". Two of the same meanings, and yet written in a different way."

"Ah…" Sector V agreed, finally understanding her point.

"…I don't get it." Numbuh 4 blurted out. The rest of Sector anime fell and collapse to the floor. "What the crude is this all about. " The crude, man, the crude!"

"Get it through thick skull, Captain Brainazoid." Numbuh 5 groaned. "Let Numbuh 5 spell it out for ya. Sector Z's "half" is 'Zero Point Five', hers is 'One Slash or Over Two'. Technically, she is right, big difference."

"Oh…" Numbuh 4 muttered, "You could have said that in the beginning you know."

"She did, Wally." Numbuh 3 laughed. "Like a few minutes ago."

"Anyways," Numbuh 1 interrupted, "Back to our main subject…"

He turned to Emily and scratched his head.

"Sorry for doubting you and everything, Numbuh ½." Numbuh 1 apologized.

"It is okay, many people think I'm suspicious anyways. Don't worry." Numbuh ½ laughed at him. "Besides, I'm a pretty secretive about things you know."

"By the way, Numbuh ½," Numbuh 1 wondered, "Don't you have your own place or sector you could stay in?"

"Yeah, why stay in our place?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Where's ya teammates or something little girl?" Numbuh 4 barked.

She held out her hands in front of the boys, waving her index finger from side to side.

"Uh, uh, uh, too many questions from too many nosy boys," She giggled. "Let's stop flirting now okay. All I can say is, it is a girl's secret, and nosy boys like you should not be sticking their noses into girl's business, especially in a 'Cute Girl of Mystery and Secrets'. Sorry, no more questions please."

She turned around, swinging her hair into the boys' faces —causing them to blush a bit—, and walked to her room.

"What are you three idiots blushing for?" Numbuh 5 grumbled as Numbuh ½ left the room.

"Uh, nothing," The boys blurted out, looking away in a panic.

Numbuh ½ peeked back in the room, giving a big smile.

"Oh, within a few seconds, there's going to be a mission you know." She yelled, and then went off again towards her room. Half way towards her room, she raised her right hand and snapped her fingers that echoed into the control room.

* * *

Suddenly, a red light switched on in the control room, followed by the alarm. It was a red alert obviously. Sector V gathered up front of the TV monitor as it turned on. A red hair girl showed up on the screen with a cool helmet on her head and a green sweatshirt. On her helmet, a green tag was in the center that identifies her as Numbuh 86, one of the head of the current day KND.

"Well, look what we have here." She said. "A bunch of lazy bum at home, perhaps."

"Excuse us, but if ya didn't get the news, 86. We just snatch the birthday cake of the DCFDTL and succeeded in passing it out to kids, ya know." Numbuh bragged.

"Oh yeah, I'm very impress." Numbuh 86 sarcastically muttered. "Like how many times were you able to keep that way?"

"About…" Numbuh 4 continued but hesitated to think on how many times did they successfully. "Um…ah crude."

"That's what I thought," Numbuh 86 grumbled in an angered tone, "Anyways, our KND spies have detected a large scale of teenagers gathering. They seem to be heading into your area, and that may not be good. Our KND satellites estimated that about 75% of the world's teenagers are now gathering there, so now it is definitely bad. I would send another sector to aid you, but the problem is that everyone decided to head for the amusement parks and the beach!"

"I told you we should have gone for the amusement park at least." Numbuh 5 whispered to Numbuh 1, who shook his head after the comment.

"So," Numbuh 86 said, still in an angry tone voice. "It's your mission now to investigate this situation and stop it before it destroys you instead."

"Destroy us instead?" Numbuh 3 commented, "That's not very nice."

"So what are you all standing around here for?" Numbuh 86 yelled at them, causing them to flinch in fear. "At their current rate now, they would all gather by around this afternoon already. Get out there and start investigating order, and step on it! Numbuh 86, out."

* * *

The TV monitor turned off as Sector V recovered from the yelling.

"Man, she needs some anger management to go to you know." Numbuh 2 insisted. "She just bottles it up and shoots it at us you know."

"No comment on how pathetic that line is." Numbuh 5 muttered.

"All right team, we have a couple of hours to figure out what's going on and counterattack the teenagers, now let's head out and…"

"—And where do you think you're going, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallebee, and Abigail?" A voice interrupted.

They all turned around and found Numbuh ½ standing in the hallway doorway.

"Oh, Numbuh ½, we were just about to…" Numbuh 1 said.

"If you must know, the teenagers are gathering for a party."

"Eh~~~! A party?" They all cried.

"Yeah, a party, all except there was no cake because some KND took the cake of the birthday children."

"Oh, I wonder who they were." Numbuh 4 thought aloud.

"That's us, Captain Obvious," Numbuh 5 casually replied.

"Yeah, heard that they're still going to party all night, even without the cake," Numbuh ½ explained. "Though, I heard that they were planning something. Also, that the party was also arranged by a teenage girl name Cree."

"Cree?" Numbuh 1 and 5 exclaimed in shock.

"Cree…" Numbuh 2 muttered romantically to himself.

"There's definitely something weird going on alright, and we need to stop it." Numbuh 1 clarified. "We need to get into that party and…"

"—whoa, whoa, whoa, Numbuh 1, I heard security is very tough on the outside and inside. Only a teenager and adults can get in. It's going to be difficult to stay hidden when there's a size difference between us kids and teenagers."

"Drat, there must be another way in somehow then." Numbuh 1 thought aloud. "Any suggestions?"

"How 'bout send in a small spy scope robot of ours to go in instead." Numbuh 2 suggested.

"No that won't work, remember, tight security." Numbuh 1 reminded, "Even our smallest may not work."

"Oh, oh, how 'bout we fly on top of the roof and sneak in?" Numbuh 3 suggested next.

"Numbuh 3, key word: tight security." Numbuh 1 reminded again.

"Who needs a plan, let's just attack already." Numbuh 4 barked.

"Three things:" Numbuh 1 listed out in a slight angry tone, "One, we don't figure out what were they up to. Two, there is a high chance we get capture with so many teenagers, and three, tight security for the last time."

Everyone turn to Numbuh 5 who clearly did not suggest anything yet.

"Don't look at me; I'm out of ideas too." Numbuh 5 responded.

"Then, we're out of luck." Numbuh 1 exclaimed sadly.

Everyone sighed. There was a slight pause in the room.

"Well," Numbuh ½ began again, smiling at them, "It's a good thing I was here to help y'all. I got an idea, a nice sprouting one too."

"Hmmm?" Sector V wondered.

Numbuh ½ giggled at them slightly. From behind her, she pulled out a bag, a bag full of sweet Everlasting Gobbestoppers. There was label on the bag that labeled _Want to be an Adult?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Party for Teenagers Only

* * *

That night, the party starts at a…uh, an unknown place that only the DCFDTL and teenagers knows. The location: who knows? We now see a bunch of teenagers gathering in beautiful gowns, and handsome suits. Heavy-built armed robots stand guard at the borders of the unknown place (though just to let you know, the place looks like a warehouse). Helicopters flying around to secure the place from sneaky kids and KND, tanks ready as well (okay I lie; it is just the helicopters, no tanks). How will Sector V accomplish this mission without failing first? I do not know ask them yourself.

"Yeah, a party, I just love party!" a teenage girl cheered. The girl was somewhat tall, not so bright, and had somewhat above average 'girl' accessories and form. She had a green hair band to keep her straight black hair in line, a beautiful green kimono, black heeled shoes, and diamond earrings. She seems familiarly cheerful and familiarly immature. "Hey do you think they have cake and ice cream there?"

"Probably, they definitely won't have that many sweets there." Another teenage girl commented. She was a bit taller the other girl, much brighter of course, and also had somewhat above average 'girl' accessories and form. She on the other hand had a black hair braided in ponytail, a red hair band, a light blue gown, black high-heeled shoes, and pearl earrings. She is familiarly calm and yet familiar quiet. She turned around, "hey, would you boys hurry up already; we're gonna to be late at this rate, come on!"

"Right, right…can't be late…" A teenage boy said. He was a tall skinny man though looks like a prankster. He have yellow shaded glasses over eyes (making himself look cool a bit), a bold blue suit, black shoes, and a brown cap that covers his light brown hair. His personality is familiar.

"This might actually be possible that we succeed in this 'mission impossible', don't you think so?" The center teenage boy asks the teenage boy to his right. This teenager was a taller skinny, but bald man. He wears a black suit with a red tie, black shaded glasses, and black shoes. The baldness seems quite familiar.

"Um, um…don't ask me about it, I'm just worried about the mission, not the party, okay?" The other teenager responded, quite embarrassed for some strange reason. He was tough looking and slightly taller than the first guy, but not as tall as the bald teenage guy was. He had a blond gel-up spiky haired, physically have a handsome cruel body under his dashing black suit, wore an orange tie, light orange shaded glasses, and an orange headband. Instead of a complete suit though, he had a fine black jeans and orange shoes. He looks pissed and embarrassed at the same time, looking and acting very familiar. "I can't believe this is actually possible."

"It can't be that bad…" The bald guy commented.

"Right…" the blond guy muttered.

The bald guy ignored the blond last word, and held his hands up to signal everyone to gather. They all did and huddled together.

"Okay, everyone remember their codenames, right?" The bald guy asked everyone.

"Right," the green gown girl replied, "I'm Katie Sattai."

"I'm Amy Luck…," the light blue gown girl said after.

"Helsing Greg" The blue suited boy proudly announced.

"Will Wilhelm…" The blond headed boy muttered embarrassed.

"And me, Nick Unit." The bald guy finally said. "So now, any questions?"

Will raise his hand, startling everyone.

"Uh, one question…" He started, and angrily roared, "What kind of retard codenames are these!"

"Sorry," Nick muttered, "It's the best ones we got to prevent anyone from knowing that we're Sector V in disguise."

"Yeah, but what kind of name is Will Will-ass? I can't even pronounce the stupid last name."

"It's Wilhelm, not Will-ass, stupid…" Amy replied.

"The codenames ain't that bad you know, it's much better than what we can come of." Helsing proudly said.

"Yeah, and I think they make perfect codenames Wally, I mean Will." Katie said, and then stared at him, "I think they're really cute codenames!"

Both Will and Katie made contact with their eyes. Suddenly, both flashed up red faced. Katie turned away covering her mouth with her hands, while Nick fell back, looking like he had a massive nosebleed. The others giggled at the two, finding it very funny to watch.

"Okay you two, stop staring, and let's get going." Nick said, still a bit giggling.

Everyone agreed and started their way to the warehouse-like looking place. Everyone began to thought on what you're probably thinking right now. How in the world did Sector V turned into teenagers? Well, here comes the flashback…

_

* * *

_

Flashback to the end of Chapter 2…

"_Eh, what's that?" Numbuh 1 asked Emily._

"_Oh, this," She replied, pointing at the bag she was holding, "just some new candy, that's all."_

"_New candy?" Everyone asked, curiously. "We never heard of this candy."_

"_Of course you haven't, it's brand new!" Emily giggled. "My mom makes new delicious candies for kids to eat. In fact, these haven't been sold yet to the world. So that mean…"_

"_Does that mean…" Numbuh 5 said, mouthwatering._

"_Uh-huh, what you see right now is a candy that no knows except me, my mom, and you guys!" She announced. She held up the bag in front of her and pass it to Sector V. "There are two and half bar of this new candy in here, you guess should share."_

"_Wait, so you're letting us have them?" Numbuh 2 asked, mouthwatering._

"_Yeah, I have plenty at home already, but I haven't tried any yet, so I wonder what they taste like…" Emily thought aloud._

"_So that means, if we eat these…" Numbuh 3 said, mouthwatering as well. "Then would that mean we are the first kids to actually try this new candy?"_

_There was a long pause, and then everyone looked at Emily._

"_Is it true, that you have never eaten one in your entire life?" Numbuh 4 asked, mouthwatering._

"_I swear, I never ate one before!" Emily laughed, "I'm serious that you guys will be the first to eat them. I heard it was very good."_

_Everyone had his or her mouths opened._

"_So if…" Numbuh 1 began looking at into the bag._

"_We eat one…" Numbuh 2 continued, looking into the bag as well._

"_Then that will make us…" Numbuh 3 continued._

"_The very first, which we're…" Numbuh 4 continued._

"_Which makes us legends of eating this new candy," Numbuh 5 said._

"_We'll be legends!" Sector V roared in delight and looking greedy. _

"_Well, then…" Numbuh 5 began, "Victory mine, I get the first bite!"_

_She lunges at the bag, snatching it out of Numbuh 1's hands. She quickly digs into the bag. Numbuh 4 suddenly punch her in the face and snatches the bag._

"_Hell no it will by yours, it's mine!" He cried. He was suddenly pounced by Numbuh 3, shoving his face into the floor._

"_I got it!" Numbuh 3 cried. Numbuh 2 jumped on her and sat on both Numbuh 3 and 4._

"_Nah, it's all mine now!" He declared. Numbuh 5 came back in and suddenly all four members of Sector V collide in a massive brawl for the candy._

"_Enough you all," Numbuh 1 yelled, whacking everyone with an anime fan and quickly snatched the bag. "Emily said share. Keyword: Share."_

_They all settled down and sat down in the kitchen table. Numbuh 1 poured the candy bars out. They were foot-size chocolate bars, causing the other four members to mouth water. He quickly broke the foot-size into halves and handed everyone a half bar. He took half bar that was already broken. Synchronized, they all took a large bite into the candy. There was a large silence in the room as they munched, and then they swallowed. There was a sudden pause. Suddenly, everyone stared at their precious chocolate bars and began to devour the chocolate bar. _

"_Wow, this is good!" Numbuh 2 cried as he finished up._

"_You bet, baby," Numbuh 5 replied. "I wished there were more though, I'm dying to have more!"_

_Sector V all sat at the table, satisfied and yet not. Numbuh ½ stood in the corner giggling at them._

"_Wow, it must be very good huh?" She asked them, trying to keep herself from laughing at the sad sight._

"_Yeah, thanks for it." Numbuh 1 thanked her._

_She smiled and began to head out of the room. She turned back at them._

"_You all better go to your rooms and pull yourself together. Remember, we have a mission to take care of." She reminded. "We get started in 5 minutes, okay?" _

_She left the room and headed to her quarters. Sector V slowly sat up and headed for their rooms._

_

* * *

_

In Numbuh 1's room, Numbuh 1 was walking back and forth in his room, planning on how to infiltrate the teenager's hideout.

_In Numbuh 2's, he was drafting new 2x4 technologies to use during the upcoming mission. However, at times, he stumped , so he couldn't think of anything and fooled around with his toys._

_Numbuh 3 in her room was jumping and playing with her Rainbow Monkeys and toys, apparently she did not care about the mission at all. _

_Numbuh 4 on the other hand was in intense training with his punching bags and weights, he is getting ready to confront the teenagers this afternoon and evening._

_Numbuh 5—exhausted from devouring her candy— did nothing but laid on her bed, daydreaming of candy._

_Numbuh ½ —acting the most suspicious— was in her empty room, looking at her watch and started to countdown._

"_5…" She began, looking at her watch._

_Suddenly, all the members of Sector V felt a painful stomach in themselves._

"_4…"_

_VOOM…_

"_What the…" Numbuh 2 muttered, nearly collapsing to the floor. "This is…"_

_He struggled his way over to his bed, but halfway collapsed to the floor._

"_The heart," Numbuh 4 mumbled in pain, holding his chest. "It…hurts…"_

_Numbuh 4 kneed down to avoid falling as he noticed something else was starting._

"_3…"_

_SHEESH~~…_

"_My arms…" Numbuh 3 whispered as sudden steam began appeared from her. "And legs…they're burning up!" _

_She collapsed to the floor, still feeling the burn._

"_This is weird," Numbuh 5 grumbled, trying to fan herself with her hands. "How could this suddenly happen, unless…"_

_She struggled hard fanning; however, as she continued it just seem to get hotter._

"_2…"_

"_The candy…" Numbuh 1 said, leaning against a wall for support. His body was at full steam and his heart began to pound harder and harder. "Numbuh ½, what are you…"_

_Suddenly, he could see that his world is going black. He get a glimpse of a pallid hair girl walked in. He reach out his hand towards her with his wet melted hands._

"_Why Emily, why…" Numbuh 1 talked softly. Suddenly, his vision blacked out as he hears._

"…_1!"_

_

* * *

_

It seems like forever, but miraculously, Numbuh 1 somehow got by a sound of Emily's voice. He slowly awoke to the sound of her voice calling him.

"_Numbuh 1, hello," She called to him while trying to snap out his blurry vision. "Rise and shine." _

"_What have you done to us?" He asked softly._

"_It alright, Numbuh 1; All is done, you don't have to worry about secrecy during the mission anymore. You're one of them now for a while."_

"_What are you talking about," he asked anxiously sitting up. Though he suddenly realized something was a bit different._

_Numbuh ½ reach in her pocket and pull out a hand mirror._

"_Here, take a good look at yourself right now," She grinned, handing him the mirror. "You don't need to disguise yourself when you look like this!"_

_Numbuh 1 stared into the mirror, looking quite shocked. In the mirror, he does see a bald guy, however it was a teenager's face, not his own face._

"_EH~, whose that," Numbuh 1 screamed, nearly throwing the mirror. "What did you do to me Numbuh ½? I look like a teenager!" _

"_Exactly, by eating half of candy bar, you change into a teenager!" Emily giggled. "Now no one will know it's you!" _

"_But as a teenager, I will be decommissioned if someone sees me like this!" He cried._

"_Don't worry, it's only temporarily." _

"…_Wha?"_

"_It's tem-por-ari-ly. It only makes you turn like this for one whole day."_

"_You gotta be kidding me," he grumbles in confusion, "How the hell did you…"_

"_My mom made them base on me! That's how it allows you to grow." Numbuh ½ grinned._

_Suddenly, a tall blue shirt teenager came in running._

"_Numbuh ½, you gotta check me out!" the teenager cried, "Look, I'm a teenager… again! Now, guess who I am!"_

"_Oh, hey Numbuh 2," Numbuh ½ and 1 muttered._

"…_wait how do you know it's me?" He asked. He notice Nigel and pointed at him. "Whose that Emily?"_

"_It's me, Numbuh 2; can't recognize?" _

"_EH~ Numbuh 1, that's you!" Numbuh 2 cried. "Dude, you look like some skinny guy as a teenager."_

"_Yeah, well…" Numbuh 1 said, trying to counter Numbuh 2 insult. However, he finds that Numbuh 2 just looks like the time he turns into a teenager; pretty much, very hard to make fun of him. "Well…your head look the same." _

"_Dude, that's the worst come back I ever heard." Numbuh 2 muttered._

"_By the way what happen to Numbuh 3, 4, and 5?" Numbuh 1 asked._

"_Okay, would someone explain how on earth did Numbuh 5 turned into a teenager?" A voice entered the room. "Now I look like my sister, ewww."_

_Numbuh 1 and 2 turned to find a tall girl who somewhat looks like their enemy Cree, all except that she have straighten down curly hair instead of like Cree who have a bushy curly hair. Numbuh 2, for some reason, was sent flying back due to a massive nosebleed._

"_Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked the girl._

"_Numbuh 1, what the?" Numbuh 5 reversed the question._

"_How you know it was me."_

"_Um…Numbuh 1, it's not too hard to figure out who you are okay." Numbuh 5 replied nervously, trying not to offend him._

"_So if that's you then that leaves…" Numbuh 1 began. Just before he finish though, another guy came in._

"_Oh crap, I'm guess I'm not the only teenager in this tree house after all." A blond kid muttered, walking in cautiously._

"_It's okay Numbuh 4, it's just us." Numbuh 1 said._

"_Huh, do I know you?" Numbuh 4 asked._

"_It's me, Numbuh 1." _

"_Hmm…"_

_Numbuh 4 took a while to think, looking at everyone one by one. Somehow, Numbuh 5 did not felt comfortable when he looked at her, and turned away from him._

"_Um…you know I'm not that stupid. Numbuh 1 and the others are much shorter." Numbuh 4 replied, apparently not figuring it out at all._

_He said he's not stupid, but listen to this guy. Everyone thought._

"_Are you guys sure?"_

"_Yes Numbuh 4, we're the real thing." Numbuh 1 muttered._

"_Whoa, Numbuh 1, you look…the same but taller!" _

_Numbuh 1 slapped his forehead as the rest of the group laughed._

"_Well, at least your attitude didn't change, that's good." Numbuh ½ giggled._

"_Hey, Numbuh ½, how come you look the same?" Numbuh 4 asked._

"_Because I didn't ate any candy, stupid." She replied in a monotone way._

"_Hey, then where Numbuh 3?" He asked._

"_Uh, Numbuh 4…I'm over here." A small shy voice said in the corner of the room._

_Everyone turned to find another teenage girl. As soon as Numbuh 4 sees her though, he was sent flying into the air and slammed against a wall by a massive nosebleed._

"_That…is definitely Numbuh 3." Numbuh 5 joked. "Numbuh 5 bet five bucks. Come on who wants to bet?"_

_The others giggled as Numbuh 3 rushed to Numbuh 4 side, hugging him and crying over him._

"_Aah, Numbuh 4, don't die me like this! What's wrong, did something happen…" She cried. She hugged him tighter and patted his head with her once extra long sleeves. However, it seems to make the bleeding worse._

"_Alright you lovebirds, show over. Stop ogling all over each other." Numbuh ½ laughed. "Well I guess you all need to hurry and change then."_

_She held out both her hands to her sides and suddenly began to glow._

"_**Numbuh ½ Secret Technique: Half-a-Second Quick Change!**__" She cried._

_She quickly zoomed around Sector V repeatedly and after .5 seconds, she stopped and ended her technique. Sector V's clothes were suddenly transformed into formal dress clothing; Numbuh 1, 2, and 4, all wore tuxedoes with different neckties: red, blue, and orange; Numbuh 5 wore a beautiful violet expensive dress and Numbuh 3 a cute green kimono._

"_Whoa, you changed our clothes so quickly!" Numbuh 1 said, amazed by her technique._

"_Heh, heh, thank you." She laughed. She looked over at Numbuh 4. "He dying again."_

_Numbuh 3, carefully rushed to his side again and try to wake him up again._

_Ignoring the two, the others turned to Numbuh ½._

"_Wait, so the candy…" Numbuh 5 began._

"_Yep, it's the source of your change." The little girl explained. "It's just so simple, you eat one full bar, you will be an adult, obviously half would turn you into a teenager. If any of you were dumb enough to eat two full bars, well you'll be a 200 years old person, so that's good."_

_The three out of the five teenagers chuckled in fear. Good thing I never thought of doing such. They thought._

_Liars._

"_However, it's different for adults if they eat it. For kids to adults, it's only temporary, but for adults to kids, it's permanent. I did that so no adults could use it, that way they won't try to take advantage of this candy."_

"_Oh good…" Numbuh 1 said in relief. "So, why did you give us the candy then?"_

"_For the mission of course silly." She giggled._

"_What do mean?" Numbuh 2 asked._

"_Well, aren't you all teenagers now, couldn't you all go to that one party without any problems?"_

_The room went silent, all except Numbuh 3's crying._

"_Ah, that makes senses." They said in a unison, patting their fist against their palm._

"_Geez, you guys are slow." Numbuh ½ muttered in disappointment._

"_Wait, what about you Numbuh ½?" Numbuh 5 asked curiously._

"_Huh, I don't need any. Watch, but this is a secret okay." She whispered at the end._

_She did a few somersaults, spin around twice like a ballerina, and did a final flip._

"_**Numbuh ½ Secret Ability Half Age: Life Decrease, Age Up!**__" She cried._

_Flashback ends…_

* * *

"Yeah, didn't expect her to do that." Numbuh 1 or Nick said.

"It's amazing that she actually have super powers." Numbuh 2 or Helsing joked. "She's a super hero!"

"No, no, no, wrong, wrong." A female voice disagreed. A teenage girl appeared in front of them. She was as tall as Katie and had above average women body accessories and nice curves. She had a long pallid hair that stretches down to her stand out bottom. She wore a pair of long silver silk-like gloves that goes up to her elbows, a beautiful shoulder-less and sleeveless moon white ball dress that starts from her chest down to nearly the ground. She had a black rose sticking out her hair and wore a pair of black dress slipper. Everyone around them were totally amazed or attracted by her presents. She is extremely beautiful and is extremely familiar. "Not super powers, I say heavenly like. I'm not a super hero; I don't fly every where and rescue people."

"Uh…yeah…we get your point." Numbuh 2 said slowly, blushing and looking at the girl from head to toes then repeated.

"Numbuh ½, you…you look pretty today…" Numbuh 1 said shyly, blushing in front of her.

"Oh you two stop ogling over me, it's embarrassing. I don't get hit on during this party! I'm still too young to go out with you older guys!" She laughed, smacking the two upside the head. "And don't call me by that Nick, we're on a mission remember! Call me Elsie Emilia."

"Sorry…" The two whimpered in apology.

Numbuh ½ , or Elsie now, looked over to Will. He was looking away from her. She blinked multiple times with curiosity at him.

"Well, aren't you going to be like everyone else and look at me at least and hit on me too?" She asked innocently.

"Heh, beautiful to others," Will said, then he looked at her, making eye contact, "but I'm the guy who doesn't go ogling over women. You're not as beautiful as the one I see…"

Will stopped in his words, and blushed in embarrassment. Katie, also suddenly blushed bright red, and held her hand up to her mouth. Elsie began to giggle.

"Oh my, was that a confession?"

"IT WAS NOT! DON"T GET THE WRONG IDEA!"

"Whatever, well at least there are some loyal men in this world; that lady of yours is pretty luck then."

"Yeah, so…hey wait a minute!" Will roared in anger. "What's that supposes to mean!"

Will chased Elsie around the group, looking like a idiot or a pervert (either way, it makes him look stupid).

"Why you're so bright red, Katie?" Amy teased her.

"Oh no," She replied quickly and turned away from her. "It's nothing, really."

"Okay everyone, listen up, and remember, we're on a mission. Don't forget it." Nick ordered. "Now, shall we join the party?"

* * *

Everyone got that right?

Numbuh 1: Nick

Numbuh 2: Helsing

Numbuh 3: Katie

Numbuh 4: Will

Numbuh 5: Amy

Numbuh ½: Elsie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's Party Time!

* * *

"Welcome to our great party." The Delightful Children From Down the Lane, as always, plainly, said. "Please enjoy our fun activities that we set up for you, have a nice day."

The DCFDTL were at the entrance of the building, greeting many teenagers that came by to sign in. Sector V approached and stood in the line that would lead them to the DCFDTL.

"Okay guys," Nick began. "Let's not screw this up. If we show any familiar traits to our usual self, we're done for. Let's play this cool now."

"Yeah," Helsing whispered, "we don't want to _crash_ their party, now do we?"

He giggled at his pun a bit. Amy shook her head in disgust and elbowed him in the belly.

"Did you hear a word Nick said?" Amy grumbled. "We work so hard to get to this close already, and if you decide to pull a pun like that again and screw up this mission; why Amy here will add a 't' to the end of your pun and use it on your big behind! So no jokes, no puns, ever!"

"Okay, okay." Helsing whimpered.

Elsie looked ahead of the line. She turned back to the others.

"It's almost time, let's get ready." She said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they approach their dangerous foe. The DCFDTL watched them carefully as they approached.

"Welcome you all, there are a lot among you." They plainly greeted. "Before entering though, we are going to run some tests first to make sure that you're really teenagers."

_Crap, __didn__'__t__expect __this!_ Nick thought.

Elsie suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, we're _teenagers_, right?" She giggled at him.

"Alright then, shall we begin?" The DCFDTL began. "First, we need to test your maturity. You need to pair up with a partner and stand close to them."

_Pair __up?_ Sector V thought.

"Choose wisely…" They warned.

Sector V looked at each other, then all looked at Elsie for guidance.

"Oh fine, I guess I'll set an example and be the first." She said. She walked over to Nick and hugged him by his arm. "Oh Nick~, please be my partner and be gentle!"

Nick flinched a bit in shock. Will and Katie blushed bright red. Helsing and Amy giggled a bit, but were suddenly glared at by Elsie. They stop giggling and just waved at them.

"Very…well." The DCFDTL hesitated, looked disgust at the sight. They look over to the others.

Helsing approached Amy, who blushed when he came at her. Helsing got on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"May I…" Helsing asked in a poetic tone. "Have thy permission for this _date_?"

Everyone stared in terror at Helsing. The DCFDTL's eyes widen as they looked at them in more disgust. Amy blushed brighter red and held her other hand to cover her mouth.

"Um… how should I say this…" She began.

"Next, no more!" The DCFDTL yelled in anger.

It was only Will and Katie left. They both blushed bright red more than before (especially Katie). Will shook his inside shirt, puffing out some hot air. He wipes his forehead with his sleeve and cleared his throat loudly. Suddenly, through the corner of his eyes, another teenage boy approach Katie with a bunch others behind him.

"Hey beautiful," The guy said to Katie. He brushed his hair aside. "You don't look like you got a partner. How about you tag along with us, we promise we'll be gentle."

"Huh?" Katie replied in fear.

"Come gal, party with me." The guy said again. This time he tried reaching out to her.

Suddenly, Will appeared before the guy and gave a powerful uppercut to the chin.

"Who the hell are you! Who gave you permission to go out with her?" Will roared, protecting Katie.

"What the?" The other guys gasped. "Why you, get him!"

"You and what army!" Will boomed, stopping them from attacking. "Any one dare stands in my way, I'll make sure you won't get up until the next sun rise!"

The guys stop and ran away in fear, screaming for their life. Will looked around the ground and found the guy that approached earlier. The guy looked up at him, beaten up and worn out. Will suddenly grabbed Katie by the shoulder and pulled her against him. They both blushed a bit.

"This is my woman, you got that punk!" Will growled. "You want her, you get pass me first and over my dead body!"

"Yes sir!" The guy whimpered.

"Today, I don't feel like destroying you, get away from me at once!"

The guy ran away screaming in terror. Katie, who is holding on to Will, blushed super bright red in embarrassment. Will, who just realized, froze and blushed more. The rest of Sector V started to giggle. The DCFDTL stared at the two couples in fear. Will turned and glared at them.

"Anyways, where were we?" Will growled demonically at them.

"N-no, we're done! We're good, we're good." They blabbered nervously. "Please do not separate from this date and have a nice day and enjoy."

Sector V quickly signed into the sign in book and proceed quickly together into the building. As they left, the DCFDTL sigh in relief and wipe sweat off their heads.

"Whew, that was close, we thought we're going to die." They gasped. "Sigh, we hate this greeting and sign-in job."

Now inside, the undercover TWASTBKA (Teenagers Who Are Supposes To Be KND Agents) looked around at the party that set up for teenagers. There were definitely no toys, no slides, and no kids' stuff for sure. It was more like 'we're going to be adults, so we're sort of close to it' things. There were fruit punches and weird looking food on the serving tables. There were stages for singing, special floors for dancing, a spot to take photos with your partner, and tables with fancy plates and utensils to eat. The TWASTBKA looked at Emily, who blinked back blankly at them.

"This is a party?" They asked her. She responded with a giggle and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well not like kids, but it's more like a teenagers' party like what they call a ball or prom night." Elsie explained. "I've been here a few times, when I'm disguised of course, and yes at first it seems quite boring. However, it does actually get quite nice and fun later as the 'party' goes on. I mean, it's doesn't even feel like one but just go with it."

"So what do we do here to blend in?" Helsing asked her.

"Simple," She giggled again. She suddenly, dragging Nick with her, ran away and headed to the tables. "Just go with it and try to enjoy yourself!"

"Huh? How we do that?" The others cried. But all Elsie did was winked at them and ran off with Nick. They soon scrambled apart in different spots and figuring out what to do. Back with Nick and Emily, they found a table and sat across from each other. Nick blushed a bit as they sat around looking around, I mean, investigating the scene.

"Uh, so, uh Elsie." Nick began. She blinked at him blankly, tilting her head one side, causing him to blush. "What…I mean…how my teammates are suppose to figure out what to do from here on? Why are you being so secretive about things?"

"Huh, why?" She replied blankly. "Well experience, duh?"

_Experience?_ Nick thought in confusion.

"Teenagers are the best arsenals for adults." She explained. "Why, because they know how to think like kids, heck they probably know how to think like an adult too. They are what stand between kids and adults, but they mostly lean on the sides of the adults. Therefore, in order to surpass the adults and think beyond them, we KND needs to first think like them. That's stage one."

"Uh, well you got a point there." Nick agreed. "But what about…"

"Now why didn't I tell you guys what an adult thinks like or at least what a teenager thinks like?" Elsie interrupted Nick and continued. "If I told you what an expected teenager should be like then you guys will fail the mission immediately. Why, because you guys use what you have to copy off. Teenagers will see through that. However, if I didn't tell you, all will go well."

"Why?" Nick asked anxiously and carefully, trying to avoid being heard.

"Well, if you think about it, it's the saying killing two birds with one stone." Elsie explained. "You guys go in blindly, you guys have to start learning quick on how to be a real teenager. The teenagers will just assume that you guys are just newbies of the teenagers' era, so you'll slip by easily with no suspicion. Objective met: infiltrate teenager party and thwarted. Benefits: No suspicion and experience on how to be an undercover agent as a real teenager. How about that Nick?"

All the news and information Emily just gave hit Nick hard in the head, quite startling to him that it all makes perfect sense. Now he begins to think, , _She's right, we only know how teenagers' act by observation, not physically testing it. Now looking at the situation, we would fail to be teenagers and be suspected as kids. However, if we go in blind, it turns this mission impossible to a mission complete. We will learn how to be a real teenager, meaning we'll be closer on how to think like an adult. By doing so, then we can learn how to complete outsmart them, bypassing the knowledge they possess. It all makes senses why she told us to just 'go with it', because now we're teenagers. Our teenage instinct will kick in and fit into the scene. Making this mission almost impossible to fail._

Nick slowly glanced back at Elsie, who smiled and stared at him brightly. He pushed up his glasses and faced her. "Elsie, may I ask you a few questions that I should have asked before we got here?"

She tilted her again and then giggled. "Okay, so what do you want to know Nick Unit?"

He took a deep breath and clapped his hands together in front of him. "Who are you?"

Now looking at Helsing and Amy, they were at a different table sitting across from each other, waiting around.

"Man, how does Elsie think that we going to just fit in with everyone?" Amy asked.

"Don't know," Helsing replied. "I only did this once, and it was not like this. I mean, I only did to…ahem…I mean when I went out with your…uh ahem sister ahem…"

Amy slowly glared at him, which frighten him.

"Yeah…about that…" Amy grumbled.

"Uh…well…it's not like I wanted to." Helsing tried to deny the fact. " It's just that I was a teenager and when we met we just suddenly went out and…it's so confusing."

Amy nodded her head in suspicion. "Uh-huh…right." Amy weakly smiled and agreed sarcastically. "So what was it like when you… went out with…Cree…my sister?"

"Like I said I didn't have a choice!" Helsing snapped back in embarrassment. "And it's not going to help us on the mission anyways!"

"That's true." Amy agreed, turning away from him. "So how the hell are we suppose to be like teenagers when we just became one like…I don't know, yesterday or a few hours ago?"

"Ah, so just newbies in the teenage age." A female voice was heard behind Helsing, very familiar to the both of them. Amy stood up half way to find someone she once admires and now her rival or nemesis: her sister, Cree Lincoln. "Well if you need help getting into this than I could be of service."

"Cree!" Amy blurted out loud in shock, catching Helsing's attention.

"Oh, do I know you?" Cree asked Amy.

"Uh no, it's just that." Amy muttered with her teeth together. "I seen you around and heard so much about you. You're a great…person to be admired." _What __the __hell __is __she __doing __here?_

"Oh really, I see." Cree chuckled in agreement, apparently not recognizing her own sister in disguise. "I am pretty famous aren't I. Let me properly introduce myself, I'm Cree Lincoln."

She held out her hand towards Amy, who froze to think of what to do. Without thinking, Amy reached out. "Amy, Amy Luck." She falsely introduced herself. _Play __it __cool, __she'__s __too __dumb __to __know __it__'__s __me._

They made contact, shaking each other's hand. However, Cree was suddenly startled afterward, which startled Amy. _Oh __crap, __is __my __cover __blown __because __of __our __handshake?__She __probably __knows __it__'__s __me._

"Your hand." Cree began, taking Amy's hand and examining it carefully. She began pulling out were gadgets observing her hand, which caused Amy to lose hope in the mission. _Crap, __I__'__m __done __for. __She__'__s __probably __suspecting __me__as__her __little __sister. __I__'__m __sorry __team __I __failed__you._ Amy thought in horror. "It's…like…incredibly soft!"

"Huh?" Amy squealed.

"I mean, so sorry." Cree explained. "I mean your skin is so soft. It's like perfectly healthy! I mean like I know a few friends of mine that have soft healthy skin, but nothing compare to yours!"

"Uh…really? Is that so?" Amy replied, suddenly interested. _Well __then, __guess __I __beat __you __in __that __then._

"Yeah, like I probably rank one of my friend who is top like a 10 on a scale of 1 through 10, but your skin is like 100 on a scale of 1 to 10! I mean it's incredible!" Cree squealed in excitement and joy, startling Amy and yet turning on Helsing who froze behind her. "Do you mind if you could come with me to meet my friends?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." Amy chuckled, getting more interested. "Hold on let me just tell my…" She looked back to Helsing, but he wasn't there because he quickly dashed away.

"What's wrong?" Cree asked.

"Never mind." Amy chuckled at her nervously.

The siblings (the younger one is playing up to the older) went over to Cree's table where her friends—consist of only girls—were sitting. They all talked a happily to each other, Cree showing off Amy's skin to her friends—making them jealous of Amy, which really intrigues her. In no time, Amy quickly blended in to the group of friends of Cree, almost forgetting about Helsing. But it wasn't needed.

"Hey who's that guy at the serving table?" One of the girls pointed at. Everyone turned but Amy who took a quick glance. At the serving table, the guy that was drawing the attention of Cree and her friends was doing a few tricks. He was flipping food into the air, landing them on his plate with style and grace, mashing them together into a new food as if he was a chef. When he was done, he had created a beautiful, delicious smelling food that the ladies could see.

"So talented." One of them commented.

"Graceful." Another said.

"Stylish."

"Brilliant."

"And…" Cree began as the guy turned towards them, giving them a grin. "…Handsome."

Amy rolled her eyes as she took another look. The guy was approaching them with the plate, walking up to them, imitating a handsome royal prince. Now only a few feet away, he smiles at them and winked at them, causing the girls to be mesmerized. However, this shocked Amy, who mouth dropped to find this 'talented, graceful, stylish, brilliant, handsome man' was her date…Helsing Greg.

"Hey baby." Helsing smiled, looking at Cree and putting a funny accent to his words. "Nice to meet you."

He flicked his hair to the side, causing Cree to blush.

"May I have the name of this lovely, gorgeous lady that stands before me in this beautiful ball." Helsing asked her dearly, holding out his hand.

"I'm-I'm Cree Lincoln." He muttered shyly, taking his hand. The girls in the back giggled.

"Ah, tres bien, c'est tres beau." Helsing groaned, kissing her hand, causing her to blush brighter.

"And yours?" Cree asked shyly.

"Helsing, Greg Helsing." He replied gracefully.

"He's my date." Amy grumbled while smiling at the two.

"Yes…she's my…" Helsing sighed in agreement, but realized Amy was here and flinched shock. "Amy!" He yelped. "I didn't see you there…uh…hi?"

The girls looked back at Amy, who smiled at them. "Your date?" They all gasped.

"Hi." Amy grinned at the nervous Helsing. Helsing suddenly took his hand off Cree's and ran over to Amy's side. "Sorry ladies, he's really actually with me." She muttered, glaring at Helsing.

"Really…" Cree chuckled embarrassingly. "My…he's quite cute huh?"

Amy glanced at Cree and glared back at Helsing. "More like a flirt to me."

"Aww…" The all the girls awed. "He's so cute and handsome! You're so lucky Amy!"

"Don't encourage him!" She snapped back. They all laughed and sat down together again. They began talking again this time with Helsing too. Mostly the time, as what Amy could see, every five minutes a different girl would be staring at Helsing including Cree who took the longest. All went well in all, especially Helsing who also notice the pattern among the other girls.

_I have a feeling…that's tonight's going to be a good night._Helsing thought happily.

Meanwhile, looking at Will and…well, it looks like he's in the middle of looking for Katie right now near the dance floors. He stood around, worrying about her.

"She said she'd be back, where is she?" Will told himself. "Ooh, if Nick finds me like this then…" Will furiously scratched his head, and then suddenly thought. _Wait a minute, what's wrong with me? I usually call Numbuh 1 as… Numbuh 1? How come I refer him as Nick now? What's happening to us is it because we're teenagers now? This is getting… weird? More importantly…where's Katie? What if she got lost? What if someone else picked her up? Is she cheating on me? No, it can't be, she wouldn't do that, right? Maybe she's in the bathroom, no why the hell she'd go and take forever then? Come on; please don't let my date Katie get kidnapped or anything. Wait, kidnap? What if someone forced her? What if they do something to her? What if they…_

Okay, let's just stop and say while he's crazily pondering about his date illogically, thinking about what horrible things could have happen to her if unknown kidnappers caught her, he didn't realized during his lost of thought, he wandered his way towards the food table. He eventually snapped out of his thoughts when he touched a glass of juice.

"Okay, calm down Will." He told himself. "Let's not get carried away, it's Katie who I'm with, not some idiot running around like a hooker…wait, why I say that? What's a hooker to begin with?"

Now calming down, he sighed and looked at the drink. Feeling parch, he slowly reaches down and gently lifted the glass. "I need to stop thinking too much, that's Nick's and Helsing's work." Will sighed. He took a sip of the drink. _Wow this good, but it's not soda, what is this stuff?_ He looked around, still holding his cup.

Just to let everyone in this, he's standing in a certain stance, and with his fine tuxedo, making him stand out on the sideline, especially to the females. He's holding the glass in his right hand, with the stem of the glass between the ring and the middle fingers. The bowl of the glass rested on all his fingers and thumb except his index, which sticks straight out. His right arm is angled acute and his left hand in his pockets, and his head tilted up around 45 degrees.

This stance seems to attracted the attention of other girls around him without he realizing.

"What to do." He said. Finally taking notice, he overheard a few voices of the girls around near by commenting on his handsome looks. "Oh look that cute one there standing next to food table" he could hear. "Isn't he dreamy" he heard another, "if my date was as handsome as he is, that would make my day perfect." He heard a few others he couldn't understand really, such as "I wonder if he's taken?" or "He really turns me on, makes me I wonder who's the lucky girl to pick up such a striking man?" "Maybe I should ask him to dance with me, but how should I ask him really without fainting?" "If only he was mine…" He blushed without knowing why at the comments as the girls giggled to themselves. _I am I really that handsome to them?_ He thought. He looked at himself and the clothes he's wearing. "So this is what attract girls? I gotta take note of this."

He looked around again, searching for Katie. While taking a sip, he suddenly overheard another conversation. "I told you already, I already have someone else." He heard. _Katie?_ He turned and looks at the corner of the area and found a large teenager, probably in a sports team, talking to Katie—spitting out the drink out of his mouth in total surprise and anger.

Over towards closer to Katie, she was facing a guy about almost twice her size. He asking her out and dance with him, however she refused. _Teenagers these day can be very big huh?_ She thought. _I only wanted to the bathroom to fix my hair, but I have to run into this big guy. I wonder if Will is still waiting for me over near that one place?_

"I ask you again, who's this hotshot that really deserve such a beautiful lady like yourself?" The big guy wondered. "You deserve more, come with me and I'll promise you I'll be gentle."

Katie turned her head away. "I'm not going, I'm only going with Will." She stubbornly answered.

"Who's this Will guy?" He grumbled.

"Hey Fatty!" A voice barked out.

Katie and the big teenager turned. It was obviously Will, standing about a few yards away.

"Will!" Katie cried out to him, waving at him.

"That shrimp? That's him?" The big teenager grumbled. "He looks pathetic."

"Hey, who you calling pathetic!" Will barked out. "What do you think you're doing to her?"

The big teenager ignored and turned to Katie. "That guy doesn't even look like he's in any sport team. He's a scrawny and looks like he could snap easily."

"Katie, come on over here." Will told her. "Forget get about this Knucklehead, he's been playing football too much."

"Okay." Katie nodded shyly. She tried to go to him, but was stopped by the big guy massive hand.

"I'm sorry, but you're just the most gorgeous and beautiful girl I ever seen. You're like a descending angel or the Goddess of Beauty. Forget him, and mine." The big teenager flattered her.

"Sorry, but I gotta go now." Katie replied.

Suddenly, more teenage boys approached her as Katie and Will flinched in shock. They all tried desperately to ask her out as her mouth dropped in awed. _Am I really that cute to everyone? This is like crazy like the entrance!_

"Hey what do you think you're doing to her!" Will barked as the crowd of males gathered around Katie.

"Please just forget about him and give me a chance." The big teenager desperately insisted, grabbing her by her tiny shoulders.

Katie screamed. _What the heck is wrong with them! Eww, help someone, please, help me!_

"Hey, I ask you again…" A voice growled angrily. The hands on her shoulders suddenly lifted away from her, as Will appeared before her taking the giant hands off her. "What the hell do you think you're doing to _my __girl_, you punks!"

The teenagers backed away from them. Will was furious now, first it the entrance and now a bunch of suitors after Katie. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "Yeah, thank you." She replied shyly.

"Hey get out of the way scrawny newbies." The big teen grumbled. "I'm in the football team, and I don't go easy on short shrimps like you."

"Hey, she's with me. You want one, go find another one." Will replied.

"Well I want this one."

"Oh come on, why?" Will questioned him. "Why the hell do you want her? I mean she's…" Will stopped as he gazed at her. They met eye-to-eye as they stared at each other as if time has stopped. _Cute__…__charming__…__and__…_ He thought. The both of them blushed bright red and Will snapped back. "Well, she's just with me that's all."

"I want to her to be my girlfriend." The big guy growled down at him.

"You want her to be your…WHAT!" Will roared.

"Hey you have a problem with it?"

"Of course, she's the one I…" Will barked but stopped his words from getting too far away. Katie put held her mouth as she glow bright red. _What the hell, I was about to confess, what the crude is wrong me!_ Will thought embarrassingly. "Uh…she's the one I invited to the party, that's all, and you want to make her your girlfriend? You can just go to hell, you jerk!"

"Those words are fighting words you know." The big teen cracked his knuckles.

Will was about to take up his challenge, but Katie suddenly held him back, causing him to burst in redness.

"Please, don't fight him." Katie timidly requested. "Let's just go, it's not worth getting in trouble Will and…I don't want you to get hurt."

She held him tightly against her, causing him to stumble and nosebleed. _What's this softness on her, feels so weird yet makes happy…_ Will thought.

"Oh are you all right?" Katie asked him.

"Heh, what a pervert." The big guy sneered.

"A per…what?" Will grumbled. _Teenagers __can __say __the __most __weirdest __things._

"Means you having sick thoughts about her." The guy responded.

"What do you mean by that!" Will barked. "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Stop." Katie held him back. "Let's just go, he's probably just saying hard words so you don't understand. Come on let's go."

Will and Katie try to leave but was blockaded by the group of boys, who still wanted to ask Katie out.

"Yeah, just go on little man." The big teenager mocked Will. "Just run away from a fight you can never win and go back to your sweet princess world you little squirt."

Will stopped as he heard the crowd laughed. Katie jumped in horror. _Oh no, you could get away with anything, but he definitely don't like being call a squirt. Please Will, for the sake of the team, don't fight!_ Katie thought dreadfully and panicky. Will turned around and walked up to the big teen who is twice his size. He smiled and laughed.

"Oh I get it." Will laughed. "This is the greeting you get when you're new. I get it, I get it now. So that's how it's done huh?"

He laughed loudly and seems to let it off and head back to Katie. _Oh __good, __it __looks __like __he__'__s __letting __it __off._ The crowded roared in laughter as Will began to walk away.

Fire lit up and Will loudly cracked his knuckled and formed a fist in his right. He swiftly turned around and shot a powerful wide right hook to the teen's head. "**400 ****Point ****Australian ****Knock ****Out!**" The attack struck the teen hard like lightning, and sent not only him but the rest of suitors flying through tables and walls and out of the entrance.

_Eek, __he __snapped! __He __really __obliterated __them!_ Katie thought in awe.

The teens knocked out attracted a crowd as Will fixed his tie. "Don't call me squirt or the next time I'll send you to hell."

"Thanks…" Katie shyly thanked him. Will turned around and gazed at her again.

"It-it was nothing. I mean you're my date after all." Will mumbled shyly as he rubbed his neck. He turned red as he tries not to make eye contact. _So __gorgeous__… __what __the __hell __am __I __thinking?_ "I mean, we have to look out for each other, you know 'cause we're on a mission."

"Uh, yeah, that's right." Katie glowed bright red.

Ah there was moment of silence as they stared at each other silently. Their relationship bloomed and this will continue on and on…sadly it was interrupted. Remember the tables that got smashed? Well it turns out some of the have drinks and flew right towards their direction. Katie yelped as water flew and spill over her kimono. Will tried to rush over, but slipped on his face over a piece of the smashed tables that flew over. Katie also slipped and landed on her bottom.

"You all right Will?" Katie asked him.

Will looked up. "Yeah I'm all…" He stopped as his eyes widened. Before him was Katie, but it seems that when she fell, part of the kimono's skirt sort spread up a bit, revealing to him what's under (in other words, he saw her panty). Both glowed bright red as their mouth dropped in awed.

"Uh…" They both heard. Standing on the sidelines was the rest of the team members: Nick, Emily, Helsing, and Amy, staring at the awkward couples. "Are interrupting something?" Emily plainly asked as the rest began to giggle.

"It's not what you think!" Will barked quickly, turning bright red.

"What you mean by interrupting something Emily?" Katie squealed, glowing red.

"Ah…so it's like that huh?" Amy joked.

"Amy, cut that out!" Katie pleaded. "It's not funny, and it was an accident!"

"So trying to get ahead and making a move on Katie? We're rooting for you!" Helsing snickered.

"Shut up, I don't know what the hell you blabbering about!" Will barked.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Emily teased "You should go out more like the perfect couple!"

"That's not it!" Katie argued.

"We need a doctor, Will fainted and have a massive nosebleed!" Helsing said. "He's dying in love."

"Shut up…" Will muttered weakly and unconsciously.

Minutes later while Katie was getting change, things got really hopping in crazy town.

"Please, make me your disciple!"

"Take us under your wing!"

"You're so cute, please go out with us!"

"AAAAAH~!" Will screamed as he ran around the place. "I don't know you people! What crude is wrong with you!"

Apparently, after beating the crap out of the teens they came back and plead him in teaching them and becoming their master. A lot of girls couldn't take it anymore, those who witness Will's moment of glory, also chased after him to have him be their boyfriends.

"Uh, is this bad?" Amy wondered nervously.

"Not really, if this workout, we could have an army of loyal teenagers secretly working for us." Nick replied. "Besides…this is kinda funny."

"Hmm…I guess you have point."

"Heck," Helsing commented. "More awkward to me. Are all teenagers like this? Looking up to idiots like Will?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Emily's Mother

*Apologies to any missing words or errors in grammar*

* * *

"Okay everyone, report on your findings." Emily ordered happily. "So, what did you all found out about teenagers?"

"Well," Nick began. "They definitely eat different things, but not much vegetables like us kids. I rarely see any of them touching the vegetable dishes laid out."

"The girls like to talk and gossip a lot." Helsing cleared his throat. He proudly fixed his tie and proudly continued. "And they usually talk about things likes shopping, clothes, skin-care, and boys…like me…"

"…And boys on the other hands, like to act cool in front of the girls." Amy interrupted and cleared her throat. "They usually try to show off with silly catch-phrases." She glared at Helsing. "As if they want to make themselves in quote 'hot and cool', like they know what going to happen next: 'dating if I score' is what they're thinking."

"Uh…yeah…" Katie agreed. "The teenage boys…are creepy. They look like they like cute girls. They always seem to make the first moves to get a girl to accept him as their boyfriends. It's creepy and they seem to do it by force if necessary."

"…" Will grumbled in a frown. "Girls are stupid…Boys are stupid…This party is stupid…Everything is stupid…Teenagers are stupid. PERIOD!"

The team stared with a frown on their faces at Will's report. Emily giggled at the reports. "Yes, yes, yes, yes…and yes and no on the last report." She let out a big smile. "So, what all think? Is the teenage world is that bad?"

"Well I don't think so." Helsing replied immediately. "I mean, it's not bad…but I think we should study their actions a little bit more… uh yeah." He took back his words after the team stared at him in awed and disgust.

"Well, Amy thinks it's not too bad." Amy agreed. "I don't know, the party isn't too bad. Not much decorations but it will do fine I guess."

"The food is great. I like it!" Katie giggled. "I like the nice soothing music. Ooh, I love the photo shots too! It's really fun! What you think Will?"

"I hate it." He grumbled with a big angry frown.

"Oh Will, you need to lighten up. You're so square." Emily teased him.

"Huh, wait…"Will suddenly snapped back to reality. "I thought we're still talking about the reports."

"Eh…" Everyone mouths dropped in awed. "We moved on." _Damn he's slow. Is he still upset about that situation?_ Everyone but Emily and Katie thought, while the other two giggled.

"Yeah…we're talking about what you think as a teenager." Emily repeated her question to Will. "Do you hate it?"

"Huh? Well…no not really." Will replied. " I mean, we all going eventually be like this right? At least I know now I won't grow up weak now. I mean, look how strong I am! I like this body! I have so much power to kick any teenagers' asses right now!"

_That's what he cares about?_ Amy thought.

_Numbuh 4 will always be Numbuh 4._ Nick frowned.

_Yep, this idiot will only be a bigger idiot in the future._ Helsing tried to smile.

_Well at least he didn't complain now. At least he liked something._ Emily smiled.

Suddenly, they witness as everyone began to gather to the center towards the dance floors. The soothing music suddenly changed to something more…well you know, to music you want to dance to. Everyone began to gather around and dance with their dates.

"Aww…that's looks so fun!" Katie's eyes began to glitter in excitement and amazement as she watched the crowd of dancing couples. "Ooh…I wanna give it a try. I dance before, but I wonder if it has a different feeling as a teenager?"

"Ahem…well you want to…" Will cleared his throat, looking away.

"Nyah?" Katie replied like a cat.

"Uh…I mean…" Will stumbled by her sudden reaction, blushing bright red. _So cute…_ "Uh…what I mean was…um…You…you wanna go…go…go…dance?"

"Do I? Okay, let's go!" Katie cheered happily, almost giving Will a heart attack. She grabbed his and dragged him along towards the dance floors to Will's surprise.

"Uh hey wait minute!" Will's mouth dropped. "Hold-hold on, I didn't mean now! Hey!" He looked at her face and began to daydream again. She was laughing happily, and he could clearly see happiness in her smile and eyes. _Hmph, what the hell, I can't resist that amazingly beautiful face._ He smiled as he stopped complaining, following her to the dance floors.

"Ho-ho…I see." Helsing, Amy, and Nick smirked at Will, stroking their chins.

"So this is what they call 'Stealing the March', huh?" Helsing wondered.

"It's not like that!" Will barked back. "She just wants me to dance with her. It's not like I want to!"

"So…you're not making the move, but _she_ is! I see, so you like it _that_ way. So that's _your_ type." Helsing replied with a bigger smirk on his face.

"Aaargh, don't twist my words around!" Will roared madly, shaking his body in a berserk as Katie dragged him along.

Emily giggled. "Alright you all, let's stop teasing little Romeo over there." She took Nick's hand. "Come on, music and dancing is good. Let's go!"

"Huh? Wait, hold on!" Nick jumped.

* * *

The team mashed together with the crowd and began to dance as well. Surprisingly, they manage to pick up the dancing moves every other teenager were doing and followed along. After a few minutes of dancing, Emily, who was with Nick of course, lean towards him as they danced.

"So, Nick." She whispered. "You didn't responded to my question earlier. What do you think?"

Nick paused for a moment and thought about the question again.

"Were all the others responses were exactly what our teenage self would respond?" He asked. "I mean, if we were…you know…would we responded the same?"

Emily smiled. "Well there's a 50-50 chance on that, considering you're asking me about that. How would you respond?"

Nick paused again. "Well, it's not bad I guess." He looked down at her, who was leaning her body against his. "Um…was that a good response?"

She smiled at him. "It's fine. It only proves how close kids and teenagers' thought are. As you can see, they're not too different from us. They just do things a bit different from us."

"I see. So that's what you want us to find out?" Nick asked, getting a nod in response. "So…all our work to find out weak points of teenagers weren't so far from us after all. It was just right next door to us, waiting for us to look into it."

"Exactly. So now, you don't have to work so hard with teenagers. They just think a little differently and faster when it comes to intelligence and knowledge. But in the end, we kids and teenagers aren't so different." Emily replied. "That only leaves the adults, who are the true enemies we have to worry about."

Nick nodded in agreement. "Hmm…with this mission, I can see that. Our main threat we really do need to worry about is the adults, considering they're the one manipulating teenagers.

"Precisely, and you know what." Emily began explaining her thoughts. "I believe it's more like they're brainwashing kids about who they are."

"Huh?"

"Well think about it Nick. If you hit 13, like right now, do you think differently right now? Or do you still feel like a kid and think like one?"

"Well if you put that way, of course I'm still a kid."

"Right, but you're just in a bigger body, that's all. It's only when teenagers fall into the hands of adults is when they begin to think like an adult. It's not your brain that changes Nick when you hit 13, it's your heart. You decide who you are, no matter how old you are. Even if you're teenager, an adult, or even a old granny, if you still think like a kid, you will always be a kid at heart, and nothing can change that but you."

Nick paused a bit and thought about himself right now. "I understand." Nick smiled. "No matter how old you are, who you are, or what you look like, if you truly believe you are still a kid, you are kid. Perhaps not mentally, but at heart you will be a kid forever. Hmph, I understand this since my dad was like this even after aging. In that dad of mine, somewhere in there…even if he say he's not a kid…deep down inside, there's still a kid in there just resting and taking a nap."

Emily giggled happily, feeling overjoyed to hear Nick understanding her meaning and opinion. "We're not so different after all…it makes sense I guess." She mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked, couldn't hear her last words. She shook her head in denial as they continue to dance with each other. "By the way, why you brought that up anyways?"

"Nyah?"

"Was there a reasons for you brought up that thought Emily?" Nick asked. "I mean you sure know how kids and teenagers think. A little bit too knowledgeable, who exactly are you?"

"I can only answer the first, the second I can't." Emily smiled.

"But why?"

"Silly, girl's secret." Emily smiled. "There are some things girls just like to keep quiet about. You'll understand some time later."

"Hmm…I see."

"Well about the first one." Emily began. "I brought it up because…my mother's is like that."

"Oh?"

"She's the one who raise me to be like this." Emily began. "Because of her, I could fight. She gave me strength, courage, and love. If you met my mother, I'm really sure you would like her. In fact, everyone will. She loves us kids. She treasures us and always so caring. She always there for me and never just say no like every other adult without reasons. She's very gentle and loving, she always want to make kids happy."

"Hmmm…sounds like my parents a little." Nick compared.

Emily shook her head. "No. To me, if I was to sacrifice my life for anything, I would put my life in front of hers to protect her. To me, she's even more important than KND itself. Her love for kids, her ability to bring happiness to us kids, her gentleness and benevolent heart, is irreplaceable."

"Whoa…that's some strong words there. She sounds like someone I would like to meet." Nick replied.

"There's no greater mother for a kid than her. If you are scared, she would always be there to comfort you until you have no fear. If you are hurt, she would always be there to nurse to your fullest. If you are hungry, she would always be there to feed to your fullest content. If you are feeling down, she will always be there to make you happy all over again. If you are in need of help, she will always be there to assist and rescue you from any danger; she would put her life on line to do so." Emily smiled. Tears ran down her eyes. "That's my mother. An adult indeed, but still have the heart of a kid. She's the light that could fill the hearts of kids, her soul remains loyal to kids, and her will to love and protect kids cannot be broken. That's my mother…"

Nick was now touched by Emily's words, wiping his nose his finger and wiping a tear away from his eyes. "Wow…I'm touched."

"That's a great story." The team suddenly appeared around them, almost breaking out into tears."

"What the…how long were you all standing here?"

"Most of the time." Helsing replied, blowing his nose a tissue. "The music is loud, but we manage to huddle together to listen in."

"Besides, you both dance your way off the dance floors." Amy sniffed, wiping her tears. "So you all don't have to worry about anyone else listening in on you."

"Wow, you're mother sounds so loving." Katie whimpered. Will handed her a tissue which she accepts it and used it to wipe her tears.

"Yeah…loving…sure." Will muttered weakly, looking away from the group. He quickly run his finger across his nose making it look like he just scratched his nose.

"Are you…" Helsing smirked. "Are you…what I think you are? Are you getting emotional?"

"…" Will frowned and looked away from Helsing. "…I'm not crying you idiot."

"You are emotional over it!" Helsing gasped.

"Aww crude, you tricked me!" Will gasped.

"That's your fault." Amy grinned. "Trying to act tough and sucking it up huh?"

"S-shut up." Will snapped back.

"Aww, Will." Emily teased him. "Such a strong man like you to feel like this over my story. I'm touched."

"You sure like picking on me huh?" Will grumbled. Katie giggled, causing Will to turn beet red all over. "I have to admit though Emily, you sure like to exaggerate your story about your mother huh? Wait…what does 'exaggerate' mean?"

Emily giggled. "I'm not exaggerating Will. I'm telling the truth. I really do I love my mother to the point I will give up my life for her to live."

"Huh?" Everyone wondered.

"Did I mention that she's the one who raise me to be a KND operative in the first place? Oh wait, I said too much, whoopsie!"

"Huh, wait what's that suppose to mean?" Will pondered. "You're not making sense, what are you talking about your mother raise you like this?"

"Yes, indeed. Now I'm wondering too." Nick agreed. "Who is your mother? She seems to have some kind of tie to the KND organization. What linkage does she have to the Adults? Is she like their spy or something?"

"Let's just say, my mother plays a very big role in the KND, bigger than Numbuh 0 for that matter." Emily answered.

"Bigger role in the KND, not the adults? Who exactly is your mother then?"

"Shh, too many questions, so little time." Emily hushed the team from asking anymore question. "All will be explained in due times…" She pointed towards the dance floors in which a stage began to take form. "The time has come to finish this mission, Nick. Let's go!"

* * *

The lights went out as another stage elevated before the group of teenagers gathering around the dance floors. On the stage was a tall dark man, completely cover in a shroud of blackness. His eyes glowed bright yellow like the interior color of fire, and has a distinguished smoking pipe sticking out where his mouth is supposes to be. This was none other than the most wanted and most dangerous nemesis of the Kids Next Door and the self-proclaimed mastermind and leader of the Adult Tyranny Force.

"Father…" Nick muttered in detest.

"Well, hello, hello, hello, my young fellow successors." Father began his speech. "I hope that you all are enjoying the party that I personally arranged for you all." The teenagers nodded in agreement. "But now, it's time for the main event…"

He snapped his fingers, cuing his 'beloved' Delightful Children to bring in what looks like a big panel controller. "For many years, I have watch many little kids grow…_slowly_ into the age of 13. Well like I said, it was very _slow_ which means oh I don't know… about seven years or so before they reach the age of teen! This of course angers me because the more we wait for kids to start growing up, the more pain in the butt we will get from those blasted Kids Next Door. So that is why you all are here today, for you all are the key into winning this battle with them brats. You are all the foundation to a brighter future, _our _future…in which we will utterly destroy the Kids Next Door and bring the teenagers and adults into…ruling the world!" The teenagers howled and cheered hearing Father's speech and plans. "Ah yes, yes, good! I like how we all have the desire to crush those kids. Well how about I share a secret between you and me huh?"

Nick and his friends' attention were latched on as they listen in carefully on Father's 'secret'. _This is it!_ They all thought.

"What if I were to tell you right now that the time has finally arrive to destroy the Kids Next Door once and for all?" Father announced. The teenagers murmured amongst them, wondering and discussing what Father mean. "Oh yes, and I'm not joking. You see, after so many years of thinking and scheming, I have developed a plan to wipe out all the kids from the face of Earth permanently, by turning them into teenagers using this device here!" He pointed at the device his Delightful Children brought in: a remote control. "This controller allows me to control a weapon that is currently orbiting the Earth's atmosphere. This weapon that I developed is capable of transforming kids into whatever age I please (all except 13 and below). That means I can even transform a little baby toddler into a full grown adult with one push of a button, and the best thing is that once you transform, there's no way to revert back to 12 and below! It's whether you're a young teen or a grown adults like us!"

The teenagers murmured among themselves.

"An aging beam again." Nick muttered.

"Yeah, but it is far worse than that cigar thing." Amy replied.

"If we get hit by that, even once, that means you'll be an adult or teenager from then on." Helsing gulped nervously.

The disguised Sector V stopped their conversation any further and turn their attention to Father again.

"All right, pipe down now and let me talk for a bit." Father quieted the teenagers' murmurings. "Now, to prove my point here, allow me to demonstrate the weapon's power." He snapped his fingers, signaling his Delightful Children. The Delightful Children pulled out single-button remote and clicked it. Further upstage, the floor split open as a little girl appeared completely chained up, struggling to break free from her bonds. "I quite simple really, I have to do is use this remote here as if I'm using it to control a TV, pointing a inferred beam at my target and then…well, I might as well let you all see for yourselves then." He turned his attention to the little girl now.

Nick could not stand it any longer. He couldn't let an innocent fellow kid be transformed into an adult or whatever against their will. He was about to make his way upstage but was suddenly pulled back by Emily.

"What are you doing?" Nick whispered angrily to her.

"Don't, not yet." Emily whispered back. "If you go up now, we will never know if the device actually works or not. We need know if this weapon is a real threat to kids or not. You're jeopardizing the mission Nick!"

"But if the device works, then that girl will be an adult forever!" Nick argued. "We don't have any chance of saving her then!"

"What if Father is aware of our presences? He could be using this opportunity to lure you guys out of hiding because he knows you guys aren't going to stand around and do nothing. If you go up there now, then all of this work we put into in sneaking into here would be a total waste! Are you telling me you're going to go up there now and waste all your effort and work just to be turned into an adult in the end?"

"Well, if you put that way, I guess it would be reckless…" Nick thought for a moment. "Then are you telling me that girl will be a sacrifice for our mission to be successful?"

"Well I didn't say that now, did I?" Emily sighed. "We are the Kids Next Door, we leave no kids behind; we make no sacrifices of others for our own beneficial gains and victory."

"Then what should we do about her then?" Helsing jumped in.

"Yeah, so when do we get to surprise all these teens and attack?" Will interrupted.

"You _boys_ just leave all the rescuing to me." Emily instructed strictly. "We girls will handle it. You _boys_ just cause a distraction and stay clear from that ray blast. No matter what happens, you _boys _better not play hero and make a dumb sacrifice to save everyone else; don't get hit by ray and don't die out there. If you three fail to complete this or attempt to do the don'ts I just listed, I will have all three of you court-martialed!"

"Is it really that important?" Will muttered.

"Yes it is. You _boys_ have the hardest task right now, so I don't want you all to screw up for the rest of the team." Emily explained. "Unless…you all want to be court-martialed now, I wouldn't mind really."

_So this is Emily's scary side. I see why she doesn't show this face that often._ Nick thought.

_Cute…but scary at the same time._ Helsing thought.

_Remind me NOT to get her on her bad side again with a stupid question._ Will thought.

"So do I make myself clear on your mission?" Emily demanded.

"Yes ma'am." The boys nodded.

Emily smiled. "Oh good, then good luck to you all with your task."

Back to Father now, the silhouetted man marched up to the girl and grinned evilly. "Well, before we start though, any last…words before becoming our guinea pig for our little experiment?"

"I wanna go home! Please let me go, I don't want to be an adult!" The little girl squealed.

"Well too bad! Life ain't fair now is it?" Father laughed. "If I were to leave you brats alone, then you all will just get the way of my plans of world domination of the adults! So suck it up and shut up!" Father took a few steps back away from the girl and pointed the remote at her. "So…now with your last words out, shall we proceed?" He clicked the remote, shooting out an inferred beam at the girl.

From the depths of space, somewhere orbiting the Earth, a massive expensive satellite with a massive laser cannon attached to it began to rotated, designating the laser cannon's aim directly at Father's secret teenage party location. The satellite locked on to its target and began to charge up its main weapon. After ten seconds of charging, the satellite fired, beaming down an unknown ray upon its target: the little girl. The beam crashed through the roof of the building and beamed down upon the little girl. The girl screamed in agony as she underwent her forceful transformation. Sector V watched helplessly as the beam took effect, and just as Father stated, transforming the little girl into a teenage girl (don't worry the clothes morphed as well). The teenagers gasped in amazement and clapped their hands. The teenage girl was released from her bonds, collapsed down to her knees crying.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Father teased her. "It's not all bad now is it?"

"You're a horrible adult!" The girl whimpered in tears. "How could you have done this to me? Change me back!"

"Heh, well…all right then." Father sighed. He snapped his fingers again and his Delightful Children brought him a blaster gun. "This will fix everything…for moment." He blasted the girl with the gun, beaming another beam at her. Slowly, the girl's body began to shrink back into a little kid's body…

"Oh, I'm back to normal again!" The little girl cried in joy.

"Oh, or are you?" Father sneered.

Before the girl could have a chance to reply, the kid girl's little body emitting a mysterious black energy. Suddenly, her body flared up and engulfed by black flames. She cried out in pain as her skin burned by the intense flames as she underwent the horrible transformation again. Her skin color began to change multiple times as she painfully transforms: from black to green, to red, then yellow, and then blue, white and then finally black again. By the end of all the agony and pain, the girl's body reverted back into a teenage girl's body again. The girl fell and collapse to the ground, lying on the ground twitching and shivering in pain as her body sizzled (yet again, she still has her clothes on just in case people are wondering).

"What…what just happen to me…" She muttered painfully.

"Ha, how you like that huh; like a cursed man during a full moon." Father chuckled. "Almost like a werewolf huh, all except there's no need of a moon. No matter what you do now, even if that bratty Kids Next Door intervenes now, it's too late for you now. You will never be a kid again!" Father laughed triumphantly over the teen girl in despair. Emily looked towards Nick and nodded to signal him. The gang dispelled and scrambled in to their positions. "Aw, but don't worry little girl, you won't have to feel so sad for long. Now that I know that with weapon works, time for phase 2 of my brilliant plan. Since the weapon is already in space, undetected, I can fire this anywhere I want. So that means, the game is over; to end all this now, I need to do now is take aim the Kids Next Door Moon-base. The beam will instantly wipe out all the kids up there and that means 'Farewell Kids Next Door Forever'! The rest of them kids on Earth will be enslaved and forced to do our bidding and will officially establish the adult as the rightful rulers of the world!" Father laughed wickedly; loud and proudly on stage. Dark clouds surrounds above the party's building as the Father's evil laughter echoed through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Meaning of H.A.L.F: Numbuh ½'s Hidden Secret

* * *

The teenagers began to chant loudly for Father as he waved happily to them. "You know, I never thought that this day would ever come so soon." Father whimpered as tears came out of his tears. He quickly wiped it aside. "It's like a dream come true, isn't it?"

"Yes Father, we guess 'dreams do come true' after all." The Delightful Children agreed. "It won't be long now."

"Won't be long?" Father questioned. "Won't be long? Hell yeah it won't be long! Screw all this waiting, let's just do it now while I'm still in a good mood!" Father roared. "Time to end this once and for all; Kids Next Door: say hello to my little friend and good bye and good ridden forever!"

Just as Father was about to push the button to end all of it, of course aiming at the moon, though…

"Um…excuse me!" Emily's voice projected behind Father. Father turned around in surprise. "Father, I have a question!"

"Huh, what is it? Can't you see that I'm in a happy mood to destroy the Kids Next Door here?" Father scolded her.

"No it's really important though Father, it really is!" Emily smiled.

"Ah, fine…what is it? What you want?" Father grumbled.

"Well, does the inferred beam have to touch the thing you're aiming at?" Emily asked.

"Well yeah of course, why else there's a point to this inferred beam?" Father replied impatiently. "So what is your point?"

"Well…how will that…" Emily pointed at the remote, and then at the moon. "Touch that?"

Everyone jumped in astonishment, realizing what Emily meant. The room went dead silence as Father stood there embarrassed by the fact she was right.

"Well…uh…um…" Father stuttered, trying to figure out a solution. "Well…what do you suppose we should do then?"

"Well, if it was me, I would build a big magnifying glass so the beam can zoom into Moon-base." Emily giggled. "That way you don't have to go up there yourself and shoot."

Father stood still for a moment and thought about Emily's idea. "Hmm, yeah, yeah, you're right. You're absolutely all right." Father agreed. "The inferred beam on this remote can't possibly reach all the way out of space. It would be pretty dumb for me to actually try and get close to Moon-base just to fire it."

Emily walked up to Father and currently now standing side by side with him. "Yeah, and looks like it's short range too, so that mean you have to be standing right next to the base itself in order to take aim. But you're so smart, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't take the risk of going up that close." Emily pointed out.

"Hmm, yeah you're right." Father nodded. "Hey you're pretty smart little girl, what's your name?"

"Elsie, Elsie Emilia, nice to meet you." Emily falsely introduced herself.

"Elsie…Elsie…" Father mumbled. _Strange, suddenly I have a strange feeling when I heard that name…hmmm…_

"Um…Father?" Emily asked.

"Huh, oh right." Father snapped back to reality. "Well now, Elsie. You're not half bad."

"I am not half bad." Emily smiled brightly.

"So, how about then: you and Cree here, will take command of this teen army and go dominate the Kids Next Door after when I annihilate Moon-base?" Father offered her. "Cree is my most trusted spy, but she can't possibly lead this whole army by herself now. She could use someone like you…in fact, _I_ need someone like you. With you by our side, our plans wouldn't have so many…FLAWS such as this one here." Father glared at his Delightful Children, whom jumped and avoided eye-contact with him (apparently the Delightful Children were in charge of building the weapon is what this is implying). Father patted Emily on her shoulder. "You're like an um… a um…what you call them?"

"The brains of the group Father?" Cree suggested.

"Well…yeah, but…you know…the technical term for it." Father grumbled. "What's the word I'm looking for?"

The teenagers murmured among themselves trying to figure out the word.

"Big Brain?" Someone shouted out.

"No." Father replied.

"Mastermind?" Another shouted.

"No."

"How about the Gifted One?"

"W-what, no!"

"The Leader?"

"No!"

"The doofus?"

"What the…that's not even close!" Father barked.

"Uh…" Emily spoke up. "I think the word Father is trying to say is tactician or a strategist."

"There you go! Strategist, tactician" Father exclaimed. "That's the word. You sure know your vocabulary unlike these _doofuses_ here. Brush up your vocabulary people! Sheesh."

"You too Father!" Emily giggled.

"What, me too?" Father jumped. "Why me?"

"Well strategist and tactician are such simple vocabulary for someone like you who schemes a lot, and yet you couldn't figure it out." Emily chuckled. "You're getting old Father."

"Ah…well…uh…" Father was struck speechless to counter Emily's response, in result embarrassing himself in front of the other teens; the crowd giggled and laughed as if they were watching a live staged sit-com. "Shut up!" Father barked at them.

"Anyways Father?" Emily asked. "Maybe there's a way to adjust the remote to shoot a more powerful inferred ray beam out of the remote."

"Oh really, well, that would beat your idea of building a giant magnifying glass." Father replied.

"Yeah, maybe just a few adjustments might do the trick." Emily thought. "May I please see the remote? Maybe I can readjust to make it stronger."

"Huh? Oh well, I didn't know you're a good mechanic too now." Father replied in astonishment. "You sure have a lot of talents. All right here." He handed Emily the remote. She looks at the remote and began scanning the remotes design. "Well, can it be adjusted?"

"Hmm…well…the technology is a little bit more advanced than I expected." Emily replied. "But looking at this, if we have a bunch of these remotes aiming at the moon, perhaps it would be enough to concentrate a strong beam at the Moon-base."

"Uh…yeah that would be great, but there is no other remote." Father muttered.

"There aren't anymore?"

"Yeah, that's the only one we have."

"Is that right?" Emily smiled. "So if I accidentally broke this, there is no way you could get another?"

"Yeah...hey, you better not break it on purpose then!" Father grumbled. "That thing is irreplaceable, so be careful with that!"

"In that case, I better not tamper with it." Emily confessed.

"So you can't enhance it?" Father muttered.

"Well, not without breaking it." Emily giggled. "Instead, I will hand this over to someone else who could do it."

"Wait….what?" Father jumped. Before he asks, Emily immediately threw the remote across the stage, right into Nick's hands who was standing on top of one the dining tables.

"Sorry Father, but such a device cannot be ignored by the Kids Next Door." Nick announced. "We'll be taking this device now, and destroy that satellite of yours."

"Wait what, Kids Next Door?" Father roared angrily. "What the…what do you mean you're taking it? You dare confiscate something of mine! Just who do you think you are?"

Everyone jumped and was confused on what was happening around them.

"Nick Unit, AKA: Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door!" Nick introduced himself. "I'm pretty sure you remember that name at least."

"Numbuh 1, but you're a teenager!" Father growled. "How the hell…Who the hell let those blasted Kids Next Door into this party!" The Delightful Children trembled in fear and panicked, avoiding Father's glare. "And you," he pointed at Nick, "I don't how you got in or…how you became like that or disguise yourself that, but you're going to pay for stealing a grown man's stuff!"

"Ha, you want this so bad Father? Come and get it!" Nick sneered. "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

* * *

"Well you morons! What are you just standing there for?" Father barked at the teens. "Seize my remote and get them blasted Kids Next Door brats!"

The teenager army snapped out of their confusion and charged at Nick. Nick summersaulted off the table and kicked it towards the teens. The teen crashed against the table and tumbled towards the side. Many began to engage Nick, but he easily deflected their attacks and evaded being surrounded. "Numbuh 2, catch!" He called out. He threw the remote into the air as high as he can throw. The teens took a massive leap into the air, reaching for the control. Suddenly from out of nowhere, Helsing swooped in and snatched the remote and flew away to safety on another side of the room.

"Ha, come on, I know you all want it!" Helsing mocked the teens. The teens turn their attention on Helsing and quickly surrounded him. Helsing quickly draw out a M.U.S.K.E.T and began rapid firing at the incoming teens. "Ha, ha, ha, too slow for me!" The teens also pulled out ranged-weapons and opened fired at Helsing. "Whoa!" In the split seconds as the projectiles raced towards Helsing, Helsing did what was necessary to dodge the speeding projectiles which should be impossible for him to do: The Matrix! The projectiles slipped and zoomed pass him as he lean back far, and effectively not getting one hit. Helsing summersaulted backwards and landed on his feet. "How the hell did I just do that? You guys saw that" Helsing exclaimed happily. "I was like 'waaaaah' and then I just went 'nyeow' and then…that was cool! This body isn't that bad! I was like…"

"—Oh shut up!" Father roared. He angrily shot a fireball at Helsing, who barely dodged it. "Come on you morons, it's just a kid in disguise! The fat one for that matter, hurry up and take him down already!"

Father threw another few fireballs at Helsing. Helsing dashed out of the fireball ways, hoping over tables and tables. "Must you always be so hot-headed?" He joked. "You could mustard all the fire you want, you got nothing on me!"

* * *

From back stage, Katie and Amy were on standby. "Ugh, he still makes such dumb jokes." Amy grumbled. "Mustard all the fire, oh come on."

"So when do we rescue that girl?" Katie asked Amy. "Isn't this a good time to do it now?"

"Not yet," Amy replied. "We have to wait until Elsie or Emily makes her move first. Otherwise she says it's too early and we're bound to run into the Delightful Children."

* * *

Father continued firing at Helsing, but missed. "Damn brat, hold still!" He demanded.

"Hey Father!" Nick cried. "Eat mustard!" Nick fired his M.U.S.K.E.T at Father, hitting Father in the face as he tumbled to the ground.

"Nice shot Numbuh 1!" Helsing complimented. Helsing hopped off the table, just to end up engaging Cree and her friends. "Whoa." He halted.

"Heh, so it was you all along!" Cree grumbled. "Here I thought I met up with another guy, but turns out to be the same guy. Sheesh, you'll pay for messing with us girls' minds." Cree and her friends drew out their weapons ready to fight Helsing. "Now hand over that remote!"

"Well…Cree." Helsing stylishly stroked his hair. "I don't know what exactly you and your girlfriends are mad about, but I can assure you that I was messing with your mind on purpose. All the words I said at that table we sat together, was my genuine teenage self."

"Enough of your lies" Cree barked, "I'll make you regret the day you mess with my heart…twice for that matter!"

"What like I said, it's not my fault you fell for me…twice." Helsing defended himself. "Now about that remote," he pulled out the remote out of his back pocket and held it out to Cree. "You said you want it right?"

"Uh…what the…" Cree flinched. "What kind of dirty trick is this? You think I'll fall for such a dumb trick."

"Let's just say, a kid can never be a kid forever…so we might as well get over with it." Helsing said dramatically. "By doing so, wouldn't that prove that I wasn't playing with all of your hearts?"

"Uh…well…" Cree muttered embarrassingly. She stared into Helsing eyes. They stared into his eyes.

"Take it." Helsing insisted. "Then we could truly start a new life together…you and me."

"Well…if you put it that way…" Cree said gently, looking like she was mesmerized by Helsing's charm. She slowly reached out for the remote in Helsing's hand.

Then…

"Ha, got ya!" Helsing laughed, and yelled out, "Numbuh 4!"

"What!" Cree jumped.

Helsing threw the remote across towards the dance floor.

"You…you liar!" Cree roared. "You tricked you little…"

"Hey, who told you to believe in me?" Helsing smiled cunningly.

"And here I thought you liked me." Cree muttered angrily, throwing punches and kicks at Helsing who easily dodge them all. "Why didn't you take that chance then?"

"Oh I don't know…because I'm still a kid." Helsing answer plainly. "I mean this is temporarily, and I'm not ready to grow up just yet. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'll find someone just pretty and cute as you one day in my distant future; so, no rush!"

"You sly brat, get him girls! Make him regret being a boy!" Cree ordered. The group of angry teenage girls charged at Helsing and was locked in battle with him.

As for the remote, the remote landed on the floor and teen picked it up.

"Hey I got it!" The teen cried out happily.

But this victory was short-lived as a heavy right hook sent him hurling out the door of the party. Will took up the remote and stared at it. "Man, all this for just to get this remote, sheesh." Will complained as he got surrounded by everyone. "All right you crudy teens, who wants some of this?"

The teenagers charged and attack Will, but Will was too fast and easily repeled the massive mob of teen on his own. Apparently with the new body of his, all of that rage and strength has quadrupled; plus since he's in a teenage body, his strength get doubled so pretty much it means: he's now ridiculously and unhumanly strong to the point he match a thousand teenagers's strength all put together. One punch of his could already send at least 50 teenagers crashing through the walls and windows of the party. Many teenagers began to flee in fear of this strength, and then there are some that were so scared that they just passed out before making contact.

"Come on, I can take you all on all day and night! So who's next?" Will roared. Couldn't wait for a response, he charged after the fleeing enemy instead like a mad bull seeing red everywhere.

"What the, hey!" Father barked at the running teenagers. "No, no, no, no, you're suppose to be chasing him, not the other way around."

"Well that's Numbuh 4 for you." Emily giggled. "He's always like the type to bully other around."

Father turned and faced Emily. "You! I almost forgot about you!" He clutched his fist angrily, charging up his fire around him. "You're in cohoot with them aren't you huh? You got close to me so you could snatch my remote? Damn pesky Kids Next Door!"

"Hmm…you really aren't smarter than you look." Emily smiled. "You were able to figure all that out by yourself. I see why the Kids Next Door consider you to be the Kids Next Door number 1 dangerous and greatest unmatched nemesis of all times."

"Ah, well…of course I am, I'm a…" Father's attention was diverted for a moment at Emily's compliments. "Hey wait a minute! Don't change the subject like that!" Father roared at the giggling Emily. "I'm gonna make you pay for this, little girl!"

"I'm off then, got to go help out my friend now." Emily replied, turning tail and skipped over to the once-kid-turn-teen girl. "Nice talking to you."

"Don't you dare run off on and ignoring me now!" Father roared furiously. He threw a fireball at Emily. Emily narrow grabbed the teen girl and leaped out of the way just in time and quickly dashed off backstage where Katie and Amy are at. "There's no escape for you, you little brat!"

"Okay girls, you're up." Emily cued Katie and Amy.

The two girl popped up on stage armed with their F.R.A.P.P.E guns. "Freeze!" The two teen girls shot blasts of cold ice at the startled Father, who found himself ambushed

The frozen Father (or somewhat frozen) made a face, heating up his own body within the ice and thawing it. He broke out of the ice and went all out rage with his fire. "I'm already this piss off already and you all think a few ice cube can stop me!" He roared. He threw fireballs at Katie and Amy, who ran away while evading Father's furious attacks. "Now where did that brat Elsie go."

* * *

In a back room of the party, Emily was tending to the crying teenage girl, who look more miserable than ever.

"It's okay now, you don't have to cry." Emily calmed the girl. "We're here to help."

"How am I okay?" The girl whimpered. "Look at me, I'm a teenager, for life!"

"It's okay, don't panic. This is a minor issue for you." Emily smiled. "I mean, do you feel like a real teen right now?"

The girl thought about it briefly. "Well, no…but my body and age…"

"Just because you're taller and you have big boobs, doesn't mean a thing." Emily giggled. "Sure your age changed, but does that stop you from being a kid?"

"Big…boobs?" The girl asked in confusion.

"Never mind about that." Emily giggled. "Listen, look deep into your heart and answer me this."

"Huh?"

"Just close your eyes and take a deep breath." Emily calmly instructed. The girl did what Emily instructed and closed her eyes. She slowly breathed in air, and exhaled slowly and deeply. "Now, think about yourself for moment. You just became a teenager just now, but do you feel any different on the inside? Besides your outside appearance, do you feel like you're closer to an adult? Look deeply in your heart and seek your desired answer…are you a teenager right now…or are you a kid?"

The girl took another deep breath and thought deeply to herself. A smile came to her face as she opened her eyes. "I may look like a teenager now, because I was forced to." She reflected. "But my thoughts…my heart…says that I am still a kid."

"Is this what you really want?" Emily asked carefully. "Are there any doubts you have in your heart?"

"No…no doubt about it." The girl said confidently. "I'm a kid at heart!"

Emily smiled. "If that's what your heart say you are…" Emily reached and placed her hand upon the girl's breast, feeling the girl's steady heartbeat. "Then you are a kid."

* * *

Returning to the big stage, Will is still fighting off the teenagers by himself, defeating over 100 teenagers already. "Ha, come on, I'm still waiting for a real challenge here!"

As Will was distracted by the fights going on around him, a extendable arm-reach stretch out towards Will's behind and slyly took the remote out of Will's pocket, and retracted without Will noticing.

"So who's next?" Will roared in a cocky manner.

"We'll like to try." The Delightful Children replied to Will's challenge. Will happily turned around to face the Delightful Chilren, only to be hit by an inferred beam of the remote. "Let's see how the strong Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door fight when he's just an old man!"

"Aw crude!" Will cried in a panic.

"Numbuh 4!" Katie cried out.

"Shoot, he's hit!" Nick shouted. "Numbuh 4, make a run for it!"

Will panick and ran away from his position. In a matter of seconds, a massive beam came crashing through the building and began chasing down Will.

"What the!" Will yelped. "It's chasing me?"

"The weapon will continue to chase down its target until it hits something." Father explained. "Once the target is marked, the weapon won't stop until the target or something similar to the target is hit! So matter how much you run, or where you run off to, it will hunt you down even if you run towards the very edge of this Earth!"

"You got to be kidding me!" Amy frowned. "You mean it won't stop until it hit him or some other person."

"That's right! So nothing you all can do about it." Father grinned. "It's whether he goes…or you go!"

The beam continue to chase Will around the party, who ran almost everywhere. As it chased down Will, the beam began to destroy everything else around the place, including the party building's structure. Parts of the building came tumbling down, crashing on furnitures, the dance floor, and even the teenagers.

"The Kids Next Door! Prepared to be the Kids No More!" Father laughed.

"Hey Father!" Emily yelled out.

"You! I was looking for you!" Father roared. "Now I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Father!" Emily called out again.

"What?"

"Rubble!"

"Huh, what kind of reference is…" Father was suddenly interrupted as a massive chunk of rumble of the destroyed building roof fell on him, crushing him flat.

"Oooh, that's gonna leave a mark in the morning." Amy joked.

* * *

Back to Will, who is still running, he was almost out of breath from running and dodging the falling debrises. "I can't keep up like this." He muttered. As he ran, a chunk of debris came crashing down up him.

"Numbuh 4, above you!" Nick cried out.

But it was too late, the debris came tumbling down and crashed on top of Will's right calf. Will fell forward and tumbled into a wall. "Ow." He muttered, as he struggled to get up. By the time he got back on to his feet, the chasing beam was already too close to run away from. _Aw crude_.

"No, Wally!" Will heard as a figure leapt in front of him. Just before the beam could reach the cornered Will, Katie suddenly leapt right in front and took the hit of the beam.

"Numbuh 3~~~!" Will cried in horror as he watched Katie underwent the horrible transformation and screaming in agony.

Katie slowly begin to transformed, growing taller and more feminish. By the end, the beam stopped beaming down and left a result of a full grown adult Katie, who laid motionlessly on the ground. Will collapsed to his knees with a blanked out mind. "NOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~!" He screamed in pain. Tears came running out of his eyes like a waterfall. He pounded his fists in the ground repeatedly, trying deny what he just saw, but it was no uses. It was no dream or nightmare that he could wake up from, it was reality now that this nightmare turn real was caused by his recklessness. He slowly crawled over to Katie's side and held her in his arms. "Numbuh 3…" He muttered over and over. "This…can't be happening. This can't be happening!"

"Hmm…we guess we set the dial to adult instead." The Delightful Children muttered. "Oh well, at least now, there's only four members of the Kids Next Door."

"Very well done, my children." Father applauded the Delightful Children, he walked over and took the remote from them. He cleared his throat and grabbed the microphone again. "Now listen up you brats…you all just saw now what this thing can do now. Now unless you want another member of yours to get a big make-over, I suggest you all drop your weapons and surrender now." He commanded, grabbing the attention of the other members of Sector V. "If not, then Numbuh 4 here will be joining your once Numbuh 3 of your sector." He aimed the remote at Will, who was too occupied with the adult Katie.

The other Kids Next Door members froze in place after Father's warning. Nick was suddenly disarmed and pinned down to the floor by the other teenagers. Helsing was jumped by Cree and her friends and pinned down as with the girls sitting on top of him. Amy was forced to drop her 2x4 technology and put her hands over head as if she was getting arrested.

"Well, that's a good boys and girls you all are." Father smirked. "With this, Sector V of the Kids Next Door is our prisoners of war and…hey!" Apparently not everyone listen in on Father's threat. Emily casually walked towards Will and Katie, ignoring Father's demands. "Hey, that means you too missie! Stop what you're doing."

"No." She nagged.

"What, you listen here! If you don't I'll shoot Numbuh 4." Father roared, demanding Emily stop.

"Oh yeah, so what if I do this then." Emily stepped in front of Will and Katie, cutting them off Father's firing range.

"What the, are implying that you would rather get shot instead?" Father questioned.

"Yeah. So if you want to hit them, you gotta hit me first." Emily declared. "I'm not gonna abandon my comrades to such a low demand from you Father."

"Grrr, little brat." Father grumbled.

"No, Numbuh…" Nick called out.

"Ssh" Emily interrupted. She turned and kneeled down next to Will and Katie. "Is she all right?"

"Does she look okay?" Will replied.

"Well then…yeah she's okay." Emily smiled. Will looked at her in confusion as if she just said the most crudiest thing he has ever heard. "Hey, Katie, can you hear me? Katie." She called out.

Katie slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Will's arms. "Wally…" She mumbled softly and weakly. Tears ran down her eyes. She looked at Emily. "Emily…am I…"

"You'll be all right, I promise." Emily said.

"How could she be all right." Will snapped at her. "She's transformed into an adult, I mean look at her—" Will's eyes suddenly wandered back at Katie in his arms, his eyes suddenly ran down looking at Katie's body. He blushed bright red. He turned away to avoid eye contact with Katie, who looked clueless, and Emily, who stared at him with a smirk on his face. "What I mean was…uh…what can you do to change her back!"

"Weren't you all listening? There is no way back when you turn into an adult!" Father roared. "You have no hope to turn her back now!"

Will grinded his teeth in anger. "That too…still think you could save her."

Emily lowered her head, hiding her eyes from Katie and Will.

"Wally…" Katie muttered to him. "I'm sorry…it's all my fault."

Will grabbed Katie's hands and held them tight to him. "No, it's my fault. If I wasn't so cocky, this wouldn't happened." Will paused for a moment. "But don't worry, everything will be just fine. If we can't find a to fix this, then I'll…"

"—No Wally, you shouldn't do that." Katie told him weakly. "You have to go on and help Numbuh 1 and everyone else."

"Not without you by my side." Will confessed. "It doesn't matter what you are now, or how old you are…I'll…I'll protect you with my life!"

"Wally…" Tears came to Katie's eyes as Will slowly embraced her in his arms.

The room came to dead silence of awkwardness as everyone made a face at this…weird atmosphere surrounding the two lovers.

"That was beautiful." Helsing muttered.

"For crying out loud, what the hell is this crap here?" Father grumbled. "God…please, just get room dammit!"

Emily helped the two lovebirds to their feet. She took a deep breath and stepped in front of the two, confronting the notorious Father.

"Come on now. Just admitted, there's no hope left to save your 'precious' Numbuh 3 operative." Father mocked Emily. "None of your 2x4 technology devices will be able to save her now. Only a miracle can save her now."

Emily smiled. "Really now, only a miracle you say?" She giggled at Father, causing everyone to feel a bit insecure on what she's gonna do. She turned and faced the adult Numbuh 3 again.

"Hey what are you up to now you sly brat." Father demanded an answer. "There no way I say, even I can't reverse the transformation that has been done…"

"—that is, only if a _miracle_ happens…right?" Emily interrupted. "You saying there's no hope whatsoever unless a miracle happens. So all I need to do here to fixed this…is to create a miracle."

Everyone jumped at the response, as if the word 'miracle' was the key in turning this battle around.

"What does she mean by that?" Cree asked.

"You cause a miracle?" Father laughed. "Who do you think you are, saying such things like that? This is no happy magic girl land now, so what you're going to do; throw some pixie dust and bring her back? You ain't gonna fool anyone with that act of yours."

"Really now?" Emily smiled and turned to Father again. She raised her right index finger and pointed towards the back of the room. "How about you get a buckle of water and splash it in your face Father, and have a good look at your previous patient then."

"Ha, you mean that teenage girl that blasted earlier." Father laughed. He turned around laughing in triumphant. "What is there to look over there?"

"Hello!" Everyone looked towards the back, seeing a shock of their life. No one could not believe the sight they're seeing in front of them, it was just not possible is what everyone was thinking. There standing in the back, was the once permernantly changed teenage girl now back to her little kid body self again, waving and smiling at the dumbstrucked Father.

"What the…but how?" The DCFDTL gasped in horror.

"That blast should have made it permernant, so how the heck is she still a teenager?" Cree responded.

"What the hell! What's going on here!" Father roared in a panick. "What kind of illusion is this! That's impossible, no one have ever turned back to a kid before after getting a shot like that! How the heck did you get back to your twirpy body!"

"Eh…uh well, she helped me with that." The girl confessed.

All eyes and attention fell upon Emily, who smiled in triumphant that she managed to catch everyone off guard.

"No way, this is Emily's work?" Nick muttered in amazement. "But how she did it."

Father was left in awed and couldn't find the words to talk after hearing the big news. "You…you…you…what have you done? Don't you know that's against the rules to just break an impossible thing like this in a story? You took away my victory moment you little jerk!" Father blazed up in fire of rage, more intense than ever. "How in tarnation did you do this? It was clearly impossible to do that! What did you do to her!"

Emily flicked her hair to the side. "Like I said, I created a miracle. No matter how old they look, or how might you change a person, it all depends on how you really feel about yourself. The strength of one's heart determines who they are. If a person's heart is swayed by the fact that their body changed, then all would be lost. But if one still believes that they're still who they really are, then there's still a light of hope. Like what Numbuh 5 once said: 'It's not your age that changes you, it's you", and thus…" She swiftly turned around and seemingly groped Katie's large breast when she's actually putting her hand against Katie's heart. "…as long as your heart…doesn't swayed and you still believe that you're a kid… miracles take shape." Emily's hand which was against Katie's heart began to glow bright white, blinding almost everyone in the room. A massive dark aura appeared from Katie's adult body and quickly vanished upon its appeareance, canceling out the adult ray blast's effect and ultimately shrinking back Katie back to her temporailiy teenage body again. "The strength of a kid's heart determines their fate. It's just that simple."

"Kuki!" Will cried happily.

"Wally!" Katie screamed in joy, giving Will a big hug.

"Oh…my…god…" Helsing blurted. "Katie is back. Emily actually just performed a miracle—right in front of us too! Incredible!"

"I don't believe it." Cree gasped.

Will panick as everyone watched Katie hugged him tightly. "Uh…wait, get off me!" Will flabbergasted waving his arms around in a panic.

"I'm back, I'm back, I'm back!" Katie laughed in joy of her _return_.

Emily sighed in relief. "Well now…" She looked down at the two loverbirds and smiled. "Feeling much better now Katie?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Katie nodded crazily. "I'm all better now!"

Will made a face and avoided eye contact with Emily. "Uh…well…thanks…for saving her."

"Heehee, still acting like the tough guy even in situations like this huh?" Emily commented Will's attitude.

Father stood there shocked, dumbfounded, and confused on what the heck he just witness. "You…you…what the hell are you?" Father growled, trying to stay calmed and collected.

Emily giggled and flicked her hair again. "I am special operative Numbuh ½ of the Kids Next Door. Who can I be?" Her hands began to glow white again as she held her right hand up to display. "I have the power to change a person's age: from any from age 13 and above, to 12 and below. So pretty much, I'm a living counterweapon to your current one right now Father. If you want to succeed in taking over this world by turning most of the Kids Next Door operatives to teenagers and adults, you better stop me first."

"You…" Father shaked in rage. With a single thought though, he suddenly smiled at Emily wickedly. "Is that right now…so all I need to do is get rid of you."

Emily nodded repeated in agreement. "Uh huh…so…give me your best shot."

"—GLADLY!" Father roared as he shot the inferred beam at Emily's chest.

"Emily!" Sector V gasped in horror.

"It's all over now." The DCFDTL smirked happily.

"Gyaaaah!" Emily yelped, covering her chest. "Point that thing at my boobs of all places! That's sexual harassement!"

"That's not the problem you should be worrying about!" Everyone barked, most of the boys already nosebleeded.

The beam came down upon Emily and came in contact with her.

"Yes…yes…victory is all mine again…what the!" Father laughed at first, but then was left dumbfound again.

Everyone watched as Emily began to transformed in confusion. Back and forth repeatedly, Emily transformed back into a kid and then back to her teenage body. She continue to strike a pose everytime she switch between her teenage self and her kid self, acting like she's on somekind of super model reality show or something, grabbing a lot of the teenage boys' attention when she poses as a teenager. Every three seconds of the ray blast, which is continuously blasting because its target keep changing, she would change her age and strike a pose, which really confuse the Adultyranny members.

"What the…" The Delightful Children blurted out in astonishment.

"What the crap is this?" Father roared. He looked over to his Delightful Children. "Why does this crap have so much problems? You sure this works right?"

"Well…uh…yes…but…" The Delightful Children blabbered, trying to find the words to explain the situation.

"Oh don't play the blame game now Father." Emily giggled as she continue to change back and forth. "You know what they say, 'a subordinate's incompetence means the leader is incompetence'."

"Shut up!" Father barked. "And stop talking, it's creepy when you talk while shrinking and growing back and forth!"

Emily sighed in disappointment. "I told you to give me your best shot. I expected a fire ball, not this junk. I have the power to change age, that include myself, so weapons like this have no effect on me! I'm able to change my age at will, wherever I want whenever I want. So don't push your luck with such weapons against me. Oh well…" Emily reached back to her 'pocket space'. "My turn!" She pulled out a 2x4 technology and aimed upward.

* * *

**Kids Next Door: F.I.R.E.B.I.R.D.**

**Firing**

**.**

**Impelling  
.**

**Rooster**

**.**

**Explosive**

**.  
**

**Burning**

**.**

**Into  
.**

**Remote-controlled**

**.  
**

**Destroyers**  
.

* * *

Emily aimed carefully in the direction of the beam. Pulling the trigger on what looks like an RPG made out of duck tape, wood, a half street light pole, binocular, and a butt of the an actually cannon that shoots cannonballs, and using a rooster strapped to about 100 fireworks as ammunition. She pulled triggered, releasing the projectile with an quaking boom heard loudly in the room. The burning rooster projectile zoomed into the air, traveling along the beam. Within a few minutes, the burning rooster with fireworks collided with the barrel of the satalitte, clogging up the satalitte's main weapon. Following up on the clogging, the fireworks was at its limits and exploded, blowing up Father's satalitte altogether into space debris.

"No…no…no~~~!" Father cried. "My world conquering weapon!"

"Nick!" Emily called out to Nick, who was still pinned down by the teenagers.

It was Nick's cue. He forcefully broke free from the teenagers' grasps and bashed them aside. "Kids Next Door! Retreat! Mission Accomplished! Retreat! Fall back, I repeat, fall back!" He ordered.

Amy and Helsing broke free as well and pushed the teenagers holding them back.

"Well, sorry to have you girls get off me." Helsing said proudly as he flicked aside his hair. "But I gotta run!"

"Hey wait you!" Cree barked. "We're not done yet."

"All right then." Helsing sighed. "Then let's tangle then!"

Helsing and Cree and her friends collided again in a battle again. Back to Father, who collapsed to his knees, welped over his defeat.

"My brilliant plan…ruined…again. Why must this always happen to me!" Father sobbed.

"Father, we still have Kids Next Door here." The Delightful Children urged him.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Father snapped back. "Everyone, don't let them Kids Next Door escape! Stop them!" He ordered.

Teenagers roared and charged again at Sector V, crazier than ever. A massive battle broke out between the members of Sector V and the teenagers.

"Ah, there's too many of them!" Amy grumbled. "There's no way for us to leave this party without getting our hands dirty."

"Work with it!" Nick ordered. "We need to break free!" Nick turned to Emily. "Emily, you have any ideas?"

"Huh?" Emily yelped. "I'm a special operative, but a magician! With this mob of teenagers, we need a bulldozer to break free, and I don't have a bulldozer! This one miracle I cannot create so easily."

"Leave this to me then!" 50 teenagers went soaring into the air after one punch of Will. "I got this bunch! None these crudy teenagers can pass me!"

"Will!" Emily cheered.

Will stood in the front between his teammates and the crowd of teenagers who cowered in fear, knowing how strong he is already. "I'll take the front and smash our way through."

Nick sighed in relief. "Well, if all strategies fail, there's nothing else to do but to use brute force then. Go for it Will! Everyone follow Will's lead, we're bailing out!"

"Right." Amy agreed. She looked around the area looking a bit puzzled. "Hey, where's Helsing?"

* * *

Back to Helsing, who still fighting Cree and her friends, was slowly getting worn out.

"Heh, looks like your luck is out, 'Helsing'." Cree said tiredly, gasping for air.

"Really now…" Helsing puffed. "I'm just getting warmed up with you ladies. So let's dan—OW!"

"—Enough of your flirting you moron." Amy grumbled in annoyance, pulling Helsing by the ear. "We're done here, we're bailing and you over here flirting with my sister and her friends. Come on you." She yanked Helsing's ear as she began to drag him away.

"Ow, wait Amy." Helsing whimpered in pain. "I'm not done yet."

"You're done now!" Amy barked back.

"Oh no you don't Abby!" Cree ordered. "I still have a score to settle with him. In fact, we'll gladly take you both on then."

"I told you, we're done here!" Amy yelled. She looked down at Helsing. "This is all your fault with your flirting and show-off attitude."

"What, jealous?" Helsing joked, only to get a response with Amy pulling his ear harder.

"Enough!" Amy ordered madly, she quickly dragged him back with the others, ignoring her older sister. "All right, I got this Joker, let's go now!"

Will nodded and looked towards Katie, who smiled back at him.

"Now is not the time to look cool and confess now Will." Emily teased him.

"S-Sh-Shut up!" Will blurted out, looking away to hide his blushed face. "I'll get us out of here, with my bare hands." He looked at Emily. "I'm paying up the debt I owe you for saving Kuki. So I don't owe you anything after this, all right?"

Emily made a goofy catface. "Oooh, so manly of you. Trying to impress me now, trying to hit on me?" Emily wiggled her body in embarrassment, hiding her blushed face. "Gyaah, so embarrassing for you to say such sweet things at a time like this you two-timer."

"Don't twist up my words! I said nothing of that! What the hell are you thinking?" Will barked madly. "How could you act like this at a time like this!" The teenagers charged in, thinking Will was offguard.

"Now we got you!" Cree cried out, attempting to land a drop kick on Will. However, Will easily deflected her kick with his strong right arm.

"Don't push your luck!" Will roared, swinging his other arm at Cree, landing a punch at Cree's abdominals.

_What incredible strength…such a heavy punch. _Cree thought in pain. Will's punch sent her flying into the crowd of teenagers, knocking some off their feet.

Cree's friends charged in after and all pounced at once at Will. "Time to get out of here, this way guys!" Will charged forth at the crowd coming at him, with the team following him. "Out of my way you pieces of crude!" He swund his fist at the Cree's friends and sent them flying as well as the other teenagers following in. Sector V charged through the mob of teenagers as Will tear through the lines of countless teenagers non-stop, bashing each everyone that step in his path of rampage.

"What monsterous strength and endurance!" A teenager cried. "He supposes to be a kid, and he's thrashing through this many numbers of us. I ain't fighting him!"

Many teenagers began to tremble in fear of Will's abominatable strength and began to flee the battlefield.

"What the…there's only one guy?" Father blurted out. "How could he possibly bashed through everyone for long? Keep attacking, he's bound to get tired!"

However, no matter how many came in front of Will, he show no fatigueness but seem to be more energetic than ever.

"Hmm…what can we say…" Nick commented. "Will is the brutish brawler of the team. He lives for these things."

"Yeah…this is once in a lifetime where Will can actually go on a rampage and no one is strong enough to stop him." Emily agreed. "This is teenage form so he's even stronger than ever."

"A monster no less on a slaughtering field." Helsing proudly commented. "Will is definitely be the strongest teenager if he were to stay like this. The Kids Next Door wouldn't stand a chance against him if he was an enemy. A barbaric monster indeed."

Everyone but Katie nodded in agreement as they follow Will.

"A stupid barbaric monster no less." Amy included.

Everyone but Katie nodded fast in agreement.

"Hey, I'm standing right here you know!" Will barked back. "I could hear you from here! Don't be back there talking crap about me! Calling me stupid and barbaric…what does barbaric mean?"

"Yep, stupid." Everyone but Katie said firmly.

"Shut up!"

Father made a face. "Hey, they're about to break out of here! How could that brat still be fighting? Does he even know the meaning of getting tired?"

"Guess not." The Delightful Children replied. "A wild mindless beast after all."

* * *

Sector V continue their way on their forceful escape, and eventually made it out of the party house, which eventually collapsed on itself thanks to Father's weapon of mass destruction for kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?

*Apologies to any errors in writing*

* * *

Numbuh 1 slowly woke up from his slumber, feeling dizzier than staying up working overnight. _Man…what a dream…_ He thought as he stretched his small body. _Us turning into teenagers and sneaking into a party Father and the Delightful Children setup to have a conference meeting with the teenagers. I must really have worked too hard these days._ He yawned and reached for his looked at himself starting with his hand. _I looke the same… still a kid. No teenage body or anything. _He made his way of the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." Numbuh 1 yawned to everyone, who sat around the kitchen table exhausted.

"Man, Numbuh 5 is exhausted. I don't even remember why either." Numbuh 5 moaned in exhaustion.

"Yeah, it was like I was really at a party with everyone all grown up in being teenagers." Numbuh 2 sighed.

"Hey, that's was my dream too." Numbuh 5 muttered. "Funny that the both of us have the same dream."

"Make that three." Numbuh 1 replied.

"Who cares about that." Numbuh 4 moaned. "All I remember was that I was kicking butt in that dream I had." He looked over to Numbuh 3. "What about Numbuh 3?"

"Huh?" She jumped. "Well…uh…" She blushed bright red and put her head down on the table. "Uh…I don't remember anything…yeah, it's not that important." She muttered in embarrassment.

"Well okay then…well anyways." Numbuh 4 groaned. "In my dream here, I was kicking a bunch of the teenagers butt and everything and…"

"And you beat the crap and won. Yeah we know." Emily giggled.

"Oh yeah, I remember that too." Numbuh 1 agreed weakly. "I remembered that Father had a weapon of mass destruction and vape Numbuh 3."

"And then she grew up into an adult…permanently." Numbuh 2 continued.

"Yeah, but then Emily saved her with something Numbuh 5 don't remember." Numbuh 5 went on.

"My de-aging powers." Emily explained.

"Oh yeah…her de-aging powers…" Everyone agreed weakly.

Everyone sat quietly around the table. There was a slight moment of silence that lasted for a like a minute. Suddenly the entire Sector V jumped and fell off their chairs.

"Huh, Emily?" Everyone yelped.

"Wow…how tired are you guys?" Emily pouted. "You guys completely forgot Emily. It's only been one big dangerous mission."

Everyone jumped in shock again.

"Wait…so it wasn't a dream?" Numbuh 1 asked cautious.

"You mean…it was all real?" Numbuh 5 included.

"That big battle and everything?" Numbuh 4 asked anxiously.

"The awkward moments too?" Numbuh 3 gasped.

"Even me flirting with Cree and the other girls?" Numbuh 2 demanded, only to get a bonk on the head by Numbuh 5's elbow.

"Yep, all of it!" Emily smiled. "Wasn't it great? How else were you able to complete it and file it in to Moon-base."

"Wait the mission is real?" Numbuh 1 asked. "But then that means…the report…"

"Oh don't worry, I gave Numbuh 86 the full report." Emily replied. "She told me to tell you guys that you guys did a great job (well not really but)…"

"Strange, if that was the case…how did we ended back at home?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"We walked home of course." Emily giggled. "You guys transformed back as soon as we hit the porch and collapsed. I had to ask Mr. Uno to help me bring you guys in and put you into bed."

"What about the girl that was…" Numbuh 5 asked.

"—she's in good hands now. I hand her over to Numbuh 86 to handle. She'll be joining the Kids Next Door pretty soon." Emily announced. "The girl told me to tell you guys that she's thankful for saving her and said that one day she'll prepay you guys for it."

"Okay…"

"You guys must be so exhausted after all that action that it all seem like a dream to you all." Emily smiled.

"Then what about you Emily?" Numbuh 1 asked in concern. "Aren't you tired from yesterday?"

"Huh, no, I 've done this many times already. I'm used to this." Emily explained. "Oh, by the way, I'm back to being a kid again so call me Numbuh ½ please."

"Right, Numbuh ½."

"So wait a minute, wait a minute." Numbuh 4 intervened. "So if all that real, then start explaining. How the heck did you did all that last night?"

"Did what Numbuh 4?" Numbuh ½ asked, wanting him to be more specific."

"Well you know, change your age whenever you want?" Numbuh 4 said. "It doesn't make sense that someone able to do that."

Numbuh ½ giggled. "You're right Numbuh 4, normally speaking, normal kids shouldn't be able to do that." She leaned forward towards him. "But that's why I'm a _special_ operative." She drew herself away from him and walked around the quarters. "Technically too, I am not even known in the KND. I've went under special processes in becoming a KND operative to the point I'm not even register in the KND Code Module."

"You're not?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Are you kidding? Then how the heck are you a Kids Next Door member then?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Numbuh ½ smiled. "Well at least I'm not register in that Code Module." She turned and faced everyone. "About these powers though…unfortunately I can't tell you in person about the matter. Perhaps some other time."

"What that suppose to mean?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I'm sorry to say but, everything was fun and all Sector V, but it's about time for me to depart. I have to go to live with my father somewhere else. This was only temporary for me on staying here" Numbuh ½ announced. "My mom has given me a very important task after I move out to go live with him that I must complete. It's been fun and all."

"Wait, Numbuh ½, you're leaving?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"You're leaving already?" Numbuh 3 whined. "But it would be great for you to stay with us."

Numbuh ½ nodded. "I know. It would be great for me to stay." She looked at everyone in the room. "I love to go on missions with the famous Sector V. It would be an honor if I can."

Numbuh 1 took Numbuh ½ by her hand, surprising her. "Then stay with us." He told her. "Be part of Sector V and stay then."

Numbuh 5 joined in and held her hand as well. "Yeah, going on mission with you Numbuh ½, makes me feel more comfortable and safe." Numbuh 5 persuaded. "Stay with us. Everyone here won't mind you staying here with us you know."

"Yeah, I don't mind." Numbuh 2 agreed, putting his hand in the huddle of hands. "I'm really interested in those powers of yours to shift-shape into a teenager. I would make the mission fun a bit."

"I really like Emily!" Numbuh 3 giggled. "I want to get know you more and become best friends." She put her hand in the huddle. "We could play games together, braid each others hair, sleep in the same room, play with Rainbow Monkeys and hamsters, it would be amazing for you to be here Emily! So stay with us…pretty please?"

Everyone was mostly in the huddle to convince Emily already, all except Numbuh 4, who stood there in frown, glaring at her.

"Well…I have to admit, you were kind of brave to casually talk back to Father like that." Numbuh 4 muttered. "And you save Numbuh 3's life…" He paused for a moment then turned away from Numbuh ½. "It ain't like I really want you to stay…but…" He joined his hand into the huddle of hands over Numbuh ½. "…but I can't let you leave like this…since you haven't answer my question about how you did that."

"Ho, you really want me to stay just because I did not explain how I got my powers?" Numbuh ½ teased him. "I wonder why you bother you're so concerned about that question. Quite unusual for Numbuh 4 of Sector V to be so interested in questions."

"Shut up!" Numbuh 4 replied. "I just want to know if you're the only one capable of doing this! That's all!"

"And if I say there are others that can do the same? Then what?"

"Okay, feel free to leave then!"

"And if I say I'm the only one?"

"…well…then…" Numbuh 4 avoided Numbuh ½ teasing gaze. "Stay for a bit…your powers are useful…"

The rest of Sector V looked at Numbuh 4 in confusion.

"Oh I get it." Numbuh 2 realized. "He just want to make uses of Numbuh ½'s powers to make him a teen to fight."

"Oooh." Everyone realized.

"Tsk, what?" Numbuh 4 grumbled. "Is it wrong for me to think that way?"

"No…we just thought it's so typical of you to think about the next fights and battles." Numbuh 1 smiled.

"Yep, that's typical Numbuh 4 for y'all." Numbuh 5 chuckled.

"Oh Numbuh 4, why do you always think about fighting all the time." Numbuh 3 asked. "Isn't one fight like that enough for you?"

"What the…of course not!" Numbuh 4 barked. "To fight the adults and teenagers with those powers would make me unbeatable! We'll be able to stand up to the adults so easily! And wouldn't this be great for Numbuh 5 too, since she's always sneaking around the place! It would make a perfect disguise for us if we use her powers!"

"Hmm…Numbuh 5 have to agree with that then." Numbuh 5 agreed. "Her powers would allow me to go undercover easier when it comes to spying on the adults and teenagers."

"And I wouldn't mind tagging along with you then." Numbuh 2 joked, only to receive a jab from Numbuh 5.

"As if."

"Yeah…I agree as well." Numbuh 1 said. "It would be a shame if she were to join with another sector, because then they'll take advantage and use her powers too."

Numbuh ½ looked at group who was huddle off into their own separated huddle. "Okay…" She giggled. "Looks like I'm just being used as a tool to help you guys now…is what I'm hearing."

"Nah, they're always like that." Numbuh 3 replied. "But don't worry about it Emily. It's just because you're such a good friend of ours, and we want you to stay here with us. That's why we can't let any of the other sectors have you so easily."

"I see…" Emily giggled. She took a deep breath and looked at the hand which Sector V held in the huddle awhile ago. "Well…in that case then…" She slowly announced. "I guess I should stay here then."

"Really!" Everyone jumped in joy.

"…yeah, but I'm still going…"

"EH~~~~~~~!" Everyone fell over hearing her sudden announcement.

"But why?" Numbuh 1 asked. "You said you'll stay awhile ago!"

"Huh? What you mean by that? Of course I'm staying." Numbuh ½ replied in confusion. "Don't be mistaken, I'm going…but I'm coming back." She explained. "I just gonna head over to my father's place and tell him that I'm staying here instead."

"You sure your dad will let you then?" Numbuh 1 asked anxiously. "If not, we can come and convince him then."

"Yeah, and if not, we'll force him to let you!" Numbuh 4 replied.

"Uh…no…no…no." Numbuh ½ interrupted in frustration and fear. "You should not mess around with my family issue. I'll be all right…besides my dad would not like to meet you guys anyways. I'll be fine by myself."

"What you mean by that? We haven't even met him yet and nor has he seen us yet." Numbuh 5 replied.

"Uh…um…sort of…" Numbuh ½ muttered nervously. "Anyways though, don't worry. I'll be fine, I'll come back."

"You sure?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Numbuh ½ nodded. "I'll have my ways to convince him." Sector V escorted her to door of the tree-house and prepared to bid her a temporarily good-bye. "Well, I'll be back. Just gonna head down the lane and hang out with dad for awhile then come back."

"All right." Numbuh 1 replied. "Be careful though."

Numbuh ½ giggled at him. "Oh Nigel…don't treat like I'm some sort of toddler now, though technically I am." She leaned forward to him. "Though, it feels great though to have you worrying about me. You're like an older brother to me, you know that Nigel?"

"Oh…really…" Numbuh 1 blushed. "Glad you think of me like that…"

Numbuh ½ giggled again, and gave him a hug. "You're a great older brother, Nigel. Very caring for me and watching over me, but not my boyfriend type though." She whispered in his ear. Numbuh 1 blew up bright red. "Sorry, but it's impossible for even me to be your girlfriend if you want. We're just too close to be couples…"

"Wh-wh-what you mean by that now!" Numbuh 1 muttered, looking disturbed and frustrated.

"Oh nothing…" She jumped away and waved good-bye to everyone. "Well, see y'all later then!" She gave a wink to everyone and ran down the lane.

Numbuh 1 sighed in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 patted him on his shoulder. "She'll come back."

"Yeah…I know that." Numbuh 1 muttered. "Well, come on team. Let's get back inside. I have to make arrangements with Moon-base to have her join us." He ordered everyone.

"Yes sir!" Everyone relied.

* * *

10 minutes later…

* * *

"Okay, what you want Numbuh 1." Numbuh 86 asked over the TV monitor. "Very rare for you to ask for something from Moon-base."

"Yeah, I know." Numbuh 1 replied. "I want to make a request of assigning a Kids Next Door operative to our sector."

"Huh, that's it? Well, I guess we can." Numbuh 86 grumbled. "I probably need to check this with Numbuh 362 though, but I think it's all right." She took out a notepad out. "Okay, so who's the one you want me to assign to join you guys?"

"Special KND operative Numbuh ½." Numbuh 1 replied.

Numbuh 86 jumped. "Numbuh 0.5?"

"No, as in a fraction." Numbuh 1 replied. "1 slash 2. ½."

Numbuh 86 looked at him in confusion. "Fraction? We had such an operative?" She looked through the list of operatives with her, skimming through to find the operative. "Are you sure it's Numbuh ½, because it's not registered on our list of operatives."

"What, she not registered?" Numbuh 1 jumped. "Check again."

"I did, it's not here." Numbuh 86 muttered. "Who's this Numbuh ½ anyways?"

"That girl you met the other day." Numbuh 1 explained. "She made the report for me during that night."

Numbuh 86 blinked in confusion. "That's her? Funny, I have never met her up here before. She's not on the Code Module either."

"Well she said that she's registered on a different Code Module." Numbuh 1 muttered. "I don't really understand what that suppose to mean really. Numbuh 86, perhaps she's registered on an older Code Module or something. Could you check that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Numbuh 86 barked. "There is no other Code Module!"

"What~!"

"There's only one up here, and only one!" Numbuh 86 replied. "I don't know what the hell are you talking about, but there's only one Code Module of the Kids Next Door and no other! I don't know what the heck did this girl told you, but it's kind of obvious that you got doped by her."

"Impossible! Emily wouldn't…" Numbuh blurted out. "Would she…"

"Well, in any case, this means that the secrets of the Kids Next Door is at high risk here." Numbuh 86 said. "This girl you call Emily is very suspicious to lie to you. Whatever the case maybe, unfortunately for you this will a major problem on this. I'll report this to Numbuh 362 and it looks like we'll be coming down there to meet this 'Numbuh ½ myself. During the time, make sure to keep her in check then; don't let her leave your sight at any time. Keep her in the tree-house until we get there and investigate ourselves, and don't screw on this! Numbuh 86, out." The screen turned black after Numbuh 86's orders

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 called out. The whole team came rushing to their leader. "We found a note from Numbuh ½ in Numbuh 3's room."

"Huh, let me see it." Numbuh 1 ordered. Numbuh 5 handed him the letter left behind. He quickly unfolded the letter and began to read it out loud.

* * *

_Dear Sector V of the Kids Next Door,_

_ If you're reading this, it whether means that I have already left or have already left to see my father then come back. Well, by now you all would contact Moonbase to get me registered into your sector so I would officially join you guys. However, you would all find out that Moon-base does not register me as a Kids Next Door operative, according to the current Code Module. Well, like I said, I'm registered to another Code Module of the Kids Next Door, however due to not being the right time, this Code Module cannot be handed over to the Kids Next Door just yet._

_ In any case, this letter here is to tell you about me and my powers. My powers allow me to change my age and others around me you all know. However, it's limited only to girls though. That's why during the mission, I told you boys to not get hit all, because then it would be permanent and there's no way to reverse the effects. The reasons why I'm only limited to girls only is due to my heritage. You see, I never had these powers to begin with. What happen was that my mother bestowed these power upon me when I was born with my older brother. I would inherit the power to change girls, and my brother with the boys. The reason why my mother gave us these powers was in hope that we would be able to save other kids in case the adults plan on forcing kids to grow up with some kind of adult age changing weapon of some sort. My brother though, passed away at young age, he died a year later after birth. Without my brother, the power to restore age to kids for boys is lost, and unfortunately, my mother can only bestow these powers upon her direct descendants only. I would be able to do this as well in the future, but only if I have kids of my own. Sad to say though, because of these powers, I'm only five years old currently, too young to officially join the Kids Next Door of today. This explains why I could not register myself on the Code Module in Moon-base._

_Furthermore concerning my family though, there's another reason why I mostly talk about my mom more than my father. You see, my mother is a Kids Next Door operative as well that is registered on the Code Module, and technically still is. She's one of the great operative that helped Numbuh 0 rise up to power during his greatest times. My father though on the other hand is a different story…he was not a Kids Next Door operative, and because of this, if I were to go up to Moonbase and register my name, the KND could see me as not only a powerful ally, but also a powerful and dangerous enemy as well…_

* * *

Interrupting the letter scene-

Meanwhile…

"Damn those blasted Kids Next Door, they ruined everything!" Father roared in his mansion. "We lost our greatest weapon to destroy the Kids Next Door forever…but then that damn girl have to show up and ruined everything!"

"Well, it can't be help Father." Cree replied. "She was an unexpected ally that we would never have thought of."

Father sighed. "Who was that brat anyways? She's extremely dangerous in those brat's hand. We need to capture her and lock her up or something." Father ordered. "Cree, I want you to go find this girl immediately and bring her to me."

"As you wish." Cree replied. She began to walk away from Father, who sat miserably on his high and mighty throne (his chair).

Ding-Dong

"Huh, a visitor?" Father jumped. "I don't remember us having any visitors at this time now." He looked over to his Delightful Children. "Any of your guests that you're expecting today?"

"No Father, not today." The Delightful Children mumbled altogether. "We're too tired to make any appointments with any of the other super villains today. So we should not be expecting any guests at all."

"Hmph…if it's not yours then…" Father and the Delightful Children looked at Cree.

"Don't look me." Cree replied. "I wouldn't invite anyone here anyways."

"Oh true. Then who is it?" Father grumbled.

Father's old butler came into the scene and took a slight bow to Father. "Master Benedict sir, a young miss is at the door and she wishes to have an audience with you."

"Young miss? A little girl?" Father looked at his butler in confusion. "A little girl want to see me? What the hell, who would want to see me?" He waved his hand to signal his butler to invite the kid in. "Which dumb kid would have the guts to see me, Father, the world's most notorious and evilest super-villain mastermind known to the Kids Next Door."

* * *

_My mother may be a great and heroic Kids Next Door member, however my father on the other hand is the most evilest and notorious being on the opposite side of the board. Reading this, you should find out why you might see me as a powerful ally and a potential enemy as well. Also another reason why it's impossible for me to be with Nigel if we were to go out, not that I have any interest to begin with (no offense Numbuh 1). But this is who I am: I am Emily Demie…_

* * *

"Well I did inherited courage from my mother." A familiar voice was heard to Father's ear. "But it's stubbornness that got me this far. I'm too stubborn to keep to many secrets, too stubborn to give up on meeting you like this…Father."

Everyone frozed with their mouths dropped to see who came through the front door from the mansion from down the lane. There standing before the most eviliest mastermind in the world was the face Father would never expect to meet again so soon. "I'm Emily Demie, you remember me…don't you Father?"

* * *

_I am the Kids Next Door special operative Numbuh ½… _

* * *

"You how dare you show up in my face again after that humiliation!" Father roared. "But since you're here and I was planning to look for you, now I'm going to tear you limb from limb!"

Emily flicked her hair to the side and smiled. "Is that so?"

* * *

_I am the bringer of light to the heart of kids, the miracle of the Kids Next Door…_

* * *

"Well, before you do that though, since I'm gonna die ." Emily giggled. She reached for his pocket in which Cree reacted by jumping up next to her, preparing to give a fatal blow to Emily's neck. Emily didn't react though, she merely cleared her throat and continue. "Before you do that, perhaps you should read this letter first before deciding to execute me." She pulled out an envelope containing a letter. She turned to Cree and handed the letter to her. "Please give this to Father over there."

Cree hesitated at first, wondering what could Emily be possibly scheming in her tiny head. Cree took the letter out of Emily's hands and quickly appeared by Father's side and handed him Emily's letter.

"Hmph, as if a letter will change anything!" Father snickered. He opened the letter and began reading the paper. " 'Dear Benedict'…jeez I wonder who is this from now." He laughed as he continued to read:

'Dear Benedict,

How is your health?'

"—what the crap?" Father looked at the letter in confusion.

'…It's been so long since I seen you and I'm wondering if you're taking care well. Are you feeling are right these days? I wish I could see you again. I really…'

Father jumped realizing what he was reading out loud, astonishing the Delightful Children and Cree, who stood there in full in confusion and interest now. "Uh…" Father muttered.

"Uh…Father…" Cree asked. "Who's that from exactly?"

"Yes Father, who is it who sent you this letter." The Delightful Children asked anxiously. "Do you know this person?"

Father was completely caught off guard by the two and began to panic. "Shut up, mind your own business!" Father roared at them, silencing them both. "Just watch over that girl, I could read this myself."

The two stepped away from Father and stood next to Emily, guarding her carefully. Father laid back on his throne and continue reading. _This can't be right, it's not possible for this person to appear again…here of all places…_

'…I really miss you…'

* * *

_I am the direct descendant of the legendary special operative Numbuh i of the 7th Age of the Kids Next Door…_

* * *

'…Well, that's all I can say for now. Sorry that I can't come myself to see you again, but right now is too early for us to see each other again. Perhaps one day that day may come when we'll be able to see each other again. Please take care your health now Benedict, and I hope to see you again the future.

Love, Elsie Imagiella Narie Demie…'

"Elly…" He gently sighed to himself softly. A soft smile came to Father's face as he started to daydream a bit. But it didn't last long as things went from good to worse when he read the final line of the letter.

'P.S.: I know this very sudden, and there's no way for you to have known this, but please…take care of _our daughter_ while she's around with you. And yes…she is _your _daughter.'

Father stared at the last line in shock and fear. He completely froze trying to comprehend on what crap he just read. _Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wha…_ Father's thoughts scrambled in his head unable to think straight. He looked down at Emily, who smiled back at him, in total confusion. "You're…you're…you're…you're…you're…" He pointed at her.

"Yep, I'm Emily Demie AKA Numbuh ½ of the Kids Next Door!" Emily introduced herself to him. "So…should I keep calling you _Father_ or should I be changing that now?"

"Wha…" Everyone replied in dumbstruck.

Emily giggled. "Well let's try it then." She took a deep breath and leaped at Father, giving him the biggest hug she could give and blurting out a line that nearly blew up Father's mind. "It's nice to meet you again…DADDY!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaah! What the hell is going on here~~~~~~~~~~~!" Father's voice exploded across the whole world. "Nothing make senses anymore~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

* * *

…_and yes… I am the blood-related daughter of Benedict Uno AKA Father…_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
